


e-boy

by yeosangies



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Light Angst, Lots of sex jokes, M/M, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexting, Slice of Life, Tags May Change, lapslock, mingi is a twitch streamer, text fic with story, yeosang is an aspiring graphic designer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeosangies/pseuds/yeosangies
Summary: every single day after work, yeosang finds himself logging into twitch to discover some new streamer to watch to occupy his time. usually, it's hard for him to find one that keeps him interested.that is, until he finds mingi_ow.** slow updates !! **
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 212
Kudos: 433





	1. i hate men

it had been a long day, and yeosang was _exhausted._ working at an amusement park with screaming kids, hands sticky with lollipop residue, and parents grumbling under their breath about how overly expensive the burger they bought for themselves was can get a little tiring. peeling his sweat-soaked uniform from his body, he tossed it haphazardly into the clothes bin by his desk. 

things weren’t supposed to be this way. yeosang was a college graduate with a degree in graphic design, and he was _certainly_ good at it, but nothing in his life had seemed to go his way. now, he was stuck in washed up los angeles handing balloons to gleeful children with insistent glares from their parents, all with the same smile on his lips that he had to adorn at all times. 

_working customer service fucking sucks,_ he realized. flopping stomach first onto his bed, the motion causing him to bounce slightly, he reached towards his bedside table to grab his laptop. setting the old device in front of him, yeosang flipped it open and typed in his password with one swift motion, a string of numbers he had pressured himself into remembering. using the mousepad to hover his cursor over the chrome button, he clicked it before he typed ‘twitch’ into the top and hit enter to autofill the rest before he was redirected to the website. 

yeosang wasn’t much of a gamer, but not because he chose _not_ to be. with his dingy laptop that was as loud as his ceiling fan that rumbled as it spun in circles, swaying ever so slightly from its old age and instability, he realized that maybe it would not be the best for playing games. god, his paycheck barely covered his living expenses anyway, so he certainly could not go out and buy a new laptop or some hot new gaming console. so instead, he filled the void of his desire to game with watching streamers on twitch.

now, there wasn’t one he particularly cared to watch. usually, he hopped from stream to stream until the sun had fully set and the moon was rising above the horizon, greeting him with its gentle light through the window of his small apartment. with that, he would close his laptop and lay down to sleep, just to wake up in the morning to shower, maybe jerk off if he’s feeling it. he’d then rush to get dressed in one of the clean uniforms he had before grabbing a granola bar and rushing out the door. he’d work his shift, all with that same customer service smile before returning back to his house to watch streams once more. his schedule was a rinse and repeat cycle, and honestly he was a bit tired of it. 

skimming through the overwatch tag, he looked at the people who were listed at the top. there were some he had watched before with humor too dark for his taste, and some new faces. spotting a streamer with the name ‘mingi_ow’, yeosang squinted his eyes to get a better look at the small preview that was given to him beside his name. deciding to click on the stream, intrigued, he watched the little loading circle spin around on his screen before it finally loaded.

and there he was. the man sat relaxed against his seat, one hand on his mouse, which was displayed on his screen in the bottom right (to prove to people he wasn’t cheating) and the other on the keyboard which made loud clacky noises as his fingers skillfully traced from key to key, every movement correct and _precise_. yeosang had watched enough overwatch streams to know that the character he was playing was widowmaker, which was one of the hardest in the game to master since she was a sniper. 

he watched as the streamer lined his scope up and effortlessly headshot one of their healers, a mercy, before scoping in and killing the enemy widowmaker as well. yeosang was already intrigued, chin propped on his palms and elbows resting against his mattress, legs crossed in the air as he moved them back and forth. mingi was good, which was indicated by the shiny top 500 badge that sparkled in the left corner of his screen, and yeosang didn’t want to take his eyes off of him.

that was, until he died.

“ _f_ _uck!_ ” the streamer cursed, causing the boy in front of the laptop to visibly flinch. of course, only he was aware of the small action, but he still felt his cheeks twinge red regardless. mingi threw his arms up dramatically, feet pushing against the floor which caused his rolly chair to slide across the hardwood. yeosang found himself giggling at the reaction, deciding to hit the little heart button to follow him and to fullscreen the stream. 

for the rest of the night, yeosang watched the stream intently. despite it being his first stream, he knew that he would absolutely love to tune in once again. mingi was loud, certainly, and had eccentric reactions to almost everything that happened in game. it was easy to see why he had over a thousand viewers, he had a personality that drew you in and kept you interested. 

when mingi had fared his viewers goodbye with a large smile, a wave of his hand, and two finger hearts, yeosang felt his chest swell up a bit. turning on stream notifications before mingi went offline, the boy hit the small x in the chrome tab for twitch before switching over to his discord server that he and his closest friends all had together.

  
  


**yeosang**

cant fucking stand men

**seonghwa**

you only say that when you think a man is cute

you’re so predictable yeosang

**yeosang**

ok whore 

no i jus.t cant fucking stand men! i hate them so much! 

**yunho**

yeosang why do you hate men tonight

**yeosang**

literally just sat on my ass and watched a fucking STREAM for 5 HOURS I WORK IN LIKE 6 HOURS I FUCKING AHTE MEN SO MUCHDBSGVDYBUHGTFRDCGYHUJ

maybe if he wasn’t so fucking NICE i wouldnt be in this situation

but here i am

at 3 am

dying xoxo

**wooyoung**

a gamer??

oh sangie… u can do so much better than that

🤢🤢

**yeosang**

shut up you act like dating san is any better

**san**

fuck you bitch im right here

**yeosang**

oh hi sannie xx

**san**

shut up

**wooyoung**

dating san is better because at least he showers

i bet that 99% of gamer men turn the shower on and stand under the semi warm stream for like 2 seconds to jerk off before stepping out and call it a shower

they dont know what soap is ever

**seonghwa**

wooyoung dont go stereotyping the men yeosang find cute again

**wooyoung**

its not my fault yeosang has a shitty taste in men

**yeosang**

can yall bitches stop jumping to conclusions i didnt even say i thought he was cute

i just said i hate men and i watched this one for 5 hours

**yunho**

how can you watch a man for 5 hours and not think hes cute

**san**

he’s got a point

**yeosang**

absolutely insufferable. i hate you all so much

**seonghwa**

anyway

who is the gamer that has got you interested sangie

**yeosang**

now i dont want to say it because wooyoung called him stinky

**wooyoung**

i hate this fucking family

**san**

say it before i go to your apartment and beat the ever living shit out of you

**yeosang**

damn daddy ok!

uhmmhjnhb 👉👈

his twitch is

mingi_ow

he’s so goddamn loud so you know hes up wooyoungs alley!

**wooyoung**

i’d kms before i did anything with….. a _gamer_

**yunho**

LMFAOOVFIDHUSYVDUJ THE OW IN HIS NAME U KNOW HES AN EBOY

**yeosang**

this is why we cant have nice things

can yalkl just shut the fuck up for once PLEASE like i ltieralyl fucking HATE YOU GUYS SO MUCH

can i not like ANYTIHNG without you guys being MEAN TO ME

**seonghwa**

you know its out of love, sangie <3

**yeosang**

whatever fuckyou fucl ypu fucking fuck oyu all

**yunho**

guys guys guys

lets give this 

mingi_ow

a chance before we judge yeosang too quickly

besides, we kno how picky yeosang is w his streamers he watches

so this dude must be interesting if he kept yeosang watching for _five hours_

**yeosang**

yunho you are literally the only bitch i respect

i fucking love you so much

**yunho**

i gotchu

**san**

didnt you just make fun of him for the ow in his username like 4 seconds ago

**yunho**

anyway!

**yeosang**

im going to bed

goodnight whores

**seonghwa**

goodnight slut

sleep well and make sure you eat something more than just a granola bar tomorrow

**wooyoung**

we all know he wont

**yeosang**

yea lmao ur right woo

sleep soon or ill kill you all <3

closing his discord, yeosang powered down his laptop with a stupid grin on his lips before he shut it and set it aside. talking with his friends always made his night. he had known all of them since college, having dormed with all of them. since then, they had all become inseparable despite going on different paths of life. 

sliding under the sheets of his unmade bed, yeosang reached over to turn the lamp off that sat on his desktop table before easily falling asleep to the sound of cars rumbling and the occasional flickering of streetlights through his apartment window.

**_______________**

  
  


that morning was the same as any other. awaking to his phone beeping by his head and vibrating on his mattress to no avail, yeosang threw his comforter off his body, which was coated in a thin layer of sweat, before silencing the angry device. rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he let out a soft sigh. another day of working at that shit ass amusement park, another day of doing absolutely nothing before going home and collapsing in his bed to sleep the exhaustion of the day away. at least tomorrow was his day off, and he was spending it meeting up with seonghwa, san, wooyoung, and yunho. 

climbing out of bed, yeosang stepped towards his bathroom, the cool wooden floors causing him to shiver. glancing at himself in the mirror, he scrunched his nose up a bit as wooyoung’s voice whispered a silent reminder to him in his head. 

_brushing yeosang’s bedhead back with his fingers, the lilac haired man sent him a grin through the mirror, “no one will want to tap you when you look like you just crawled out of your grave.”_

at the time, yeosang had merely scowled and swatted his hand away, but wooyoung _was_ right. he looked kind of like a dumpster fire. smoothing his hair down onto his head, he watched as a few pesky strands popped up once more. sighing in defeat, the male decided to just strip from his clothes and fix his hair after he had his shower.

deciding to skip the jerk off session for this one, yeosang had gotten himself freshened up and ready for work, thankfully with his hair not looking like an absolute wreck. grabbing a granola bar, his phone, and a pair of earbuds on his way out, yeosang rushed in order to catch the bus he was always moments away from missing. 

yeosang wished he could drive. maybe then he could avoid the awkward eye contact he would make as he ran onto the bus, red-faced and heaving for air. he could never quite get over the silent, judgemental side-eye glances as he shimmied through the small space crowded with people, trying to find a seat before just settling on standing and grabbing onto a pole. not only was his job absolutely dreadful, but the means of transportation to it were just as awful. 

when he finally did get to work, he had to weave his way through various families walking hand-in-hand with their little children, bright smiles clear as day as they entered through the park. living in the more crowded part of california meant that they not only had a lot of regular visitors, but a lot of tourists, too. it had become exhausting giving directions to unknowing people, and at this point yeosang knew where just about everything was around them. where the nearest urgent care was, where the nearest _and_ cheapest hotel was; he could recall it all upon request. 

perhaps the one upside to his day was when he sold a balloon to a little child. yeosang would never admit it, but he _loved_ children. maybe not so much when they were screaming and wailing for their parents to buy them an ice cream, but he still loved them regardless. the small girl was making little grabby hands at him, gummy smile and bright eyes, giggling as he handed the string of the balloon to her with a smile that was anything but fake. “thank you, mister!” she had exclaimed, waving her free hand at him before immediately reaching for her mother who had flashed him a thankful smile. it was those little moments that kept him from driving his head into the wall.

aside from that small moment, his day was just as dreadful as the last. passive aggressive fathers shoving money in front of him before storming off, dragging his children behind him as they went to leave the park. alternatively, the long lines of people who stood with feet tapping against the hot pavement as the person at the front took yeosang’s entire lifespan to order a goddamn burger. honestly, he could not just wait to go home, collapse into his bed, pull his laptop open and check to see if mingi_ow was streaming once again.

pushing the door to his apartment open, yeosang toed his shoes off, phone in hand with his friend discord chat open.

  
  


**seonghwa**

so i was like to yunho

_i have never wanted to get in the pants of a stranger more_

**yunho**

it’s true

he was so fucking horny for this random ass bitch

lil twink ass barista mfer w the small hands who also wore a beret

left seonghwa a swooning mess

**seonghwa**

liuterally shut up

he was so cute

did u see his lil smile as he hadned me my coffee hajsahsjafdjsvnhdbystfrdfgvctfrdxcftvygu

**yeosang**

does seonghwa have his eyes set on another twink again

**seonghwa**

this does not involve you

**yeosang**

you are talking in the groupchat

**seonghwa**

ok and

n e way

he was the cutest, he has silver hair and these soft brown eyes i want to fucking ram him

**yeosang**

seonghwa we do not want to hear about your sex life PLEASE

**wooyoung**

im interested

did you catch this lil baristas name

**seonghwa**

uahhhfgghj noooo i didnt i 

i was too flustered to look at his name tag

his smile was entrancing bro i didnt wanna look away from his cute ass features 

**san**

what a shame hwa, he mustve been really cute if youre talking him up like that

**yunho**

hes making us go there again next week to see if hes working

**seonghwa**

listen yunho

its true love

you wouldnt get it

**yunho**

hwa, it's not love, it's lust

you skipped the whole "i wanna hold his hand" phase and jumped right to "if he doesn't let me pound his ass on this counter right now"

**seonghwa**

i will hold his hand

and then i will ram his ass into tomorrow

**yeosang**

jesus fucking christ 

  
  


scrunching his nose up a bit from disgust due to the conversation at hand, yeosang stepped into his kitchen. his shift had left him hungry, the heat of the park making him have no desire to eat any of the hot, greasy food they sold there. he usually opted on not eating anything, but rather slurping down his second blue raspberry slushie to fill his stomach. opening his fridge, he pondered if he had the energy to actually make anything. deciding he didn’t, he shut the fridge once more and flopped onto his couch as he opened the doordash app to order his go-to chinese food. 

**seonghwa**

you’re just mad you aren’t a top

**san**

or maybe we dont want to listen abt how u wanna fuck this twink into the next universe????

**seonghwa**

shut up bottom

**san**

IM NOT EVEN A BOTTOM?

**wooyoung**

can confirm

**yeosang**

you all are too horny for your own good. i am taking away your rights

no more horny

this is a cum free zone

**wooyoung**

what the fuck

im out

**seonghwa**

count me out too

**san**

yeosang i am with you on this one

**yeosang**

you absolutely the fuck are not

you say that like i did not catch you fucking wooyoung on the couch when you guys stayed

i am literally still so disgusted by that

**seonghwa**

LMFAO THAT WAS SO FUNNY

**wooyoung** ****

sorry it was just so hot though

**san**

have 2 agree

**yeosang**

why am i friends with you all

  
  


turning his phone down and setting it on his chest, yeosang let out a dramatic sigh. he laid there for what felt like 5 minutes, the light of the day fading into the darkness of the night. the knock at his door caused him to jump in his seat and stand, stepping towards his door to open it. taking his food, he smiled at the delivery person and thanked them before pressing it shut.

opening the discord chat again for the first time in about an hour, he scrolled up a bit to see what the others were talking about. 

**yunho**

so that mingi_ow dude is streaming

someone get yeosang

**san**

@yeosang

**wooyoung**

@yeosang

**seonghwa**

@yeosang

**yunho**

@yeosang

**yeosang**

hey

**yunho**

he rises

ofc it’s at the mention of mingi

**yeosang**

i am going back to sleep.

**yunho**

nooo come back :(

  
  


the news of mingi streaming once more had, admittedly, excited yeosang. reatreating to his room with the familiar bag of food in his hand, he slid under his sheets and reached for his laptop. flipping it open, he logged on and opened chrome to get on twitch, quickly navigating his way to mingi’s channel. 

and there he was. he seemed to have just started streaming, his face cam large on the screen as he slowly turned from side to side in his chair, speaking to his viewers. 

“how was my day?” he repeated, a tilt of his head and a wide smile on his lips. yeosang reached for his food, pulling out a box of orange chicken and cheap wooden chopsticks. breaking them apart, he opened the box and began to eat. 

“my day was-- okay, _get this!_ so, i was like, walking around walmart and shit. shopping as one person does. and this-- this mother came up to me, dragging her like, 10 year old son behind her.” he paused for a bit before continuing, “i have been recognized in public before, but this woman looked _anything_ but friendly. she was on a mission. so i pause, fuckin’ tomato in hand, and she plants her feet down beside me and goes, “my son watches your channel. because of you, he has begun cursing! so, stop cursing on your channel!” i swear, i cannot make this shit up.” laughing, he added on, “so i went, “excuse me, ma’am. but shouldn’t you do a better job looking after your son to make sure he isn’t watching people like me? or saying what i’m saying?” she got so red to the face, i swear. then she called me a bad person and stormed off. i was like, holy shit. what kinda person does that? i wonder if that little man is watching me right now. if you are, sorry your mom is acting like that. if not, then i presume you have been grounded or your mom has stopped you from watching me. if that’s the case, can we get an f in the chat.”

yeosang watched as a bunch of f’s filled the chat. deciding to contribute his own, yeosang pressed an index finger to the ‘f’ key before hitting enter. watching his username pop up amongst the others, yeosang decided that he liked talking in mingi’s chat. 

actually, he decided that he just _liked_ mingi in general. hitting the little ‘subscribe’ button, yeosang filled out his credit card information before submitting it. stomach doing little flips as he ate, he watched as his username popped up in the top right corner of the screen.

“oh! yeosangie, thank you for the sub and welcome to the family!” 

yeosang felt his whole face flush. god. setting his food and chopsticks aside so he could type faster, he wrote, “it’s an honor to be here! excited to see the rest of ur streams <3”.

at that point, mingi had already loaded up overwatch, joining a custom game made for warming up your aim. as he did so, yeosang noticed a little notification pop up in his chat on twitch from the user “minihong”.

**minihong**

hey! i’m one of mingi’s mods. subscribing gives you permanent access to his discord server and snapchat, so i wanted to go ahead and send them to you. 

thank you again for subscribing!

**yeosangie**

:0 thank you! 

eagerly clicking the link he was sent, yeosang watched as it redirected him to his discord app. there, mingi’s subscriber only discord sat. hovering his cursor over it for a moment, his pure nerves nearly stopping him from joining, he hit the join button. watching as the server loaded in front of him, he was greeted by the various channels. stuff like a general chat, a selfies chat, a pets chat, a music rec chat, a show rec chat, and much more lay at the boy’s disposal. 

looking at the general chat, it was pretty dead, which he expected since mingi was streaming. then checking the people, he saw that his name was highlighted in a pink color indicating that he was a new subscriber. there were various roles for different levels of subscribers along with mods and mingi himself.

tabbing back into the stream yeosang watched as mingi talked to his viewers as he headshot other widowmaker’s like it was nothing.

god, was he fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi uhm this is my first fic ive ever written abt ateez ??/ and its very self indulgent LMFAO i hope u all like it tho <3


	2. teddy bears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **warning**
> 
> yeosang jerks it in this chapter  
> only a few para's, but i thought i should give y'all a little taste LOL

when yeosang woke the next morning, he was glad that it was not to the insistent ringing of his phone alarm, but rather to the sunlight bleeding in through the blinds on his window. fluttering his eyes open, he allowed himself to grow accustomed to the soft light as he rubbed his eyes with balled up fists. reaching for his phone that was charging beside his head, he grabbed it and powered it on, reading through the notifications that had popped up while he was asleep. a good majority of it was the other’s bullshitting in their personal server, stuff from being horny in their designated horny channel to interacting with the bots they had added in. 

unlocking his phone, he opened the discord app and went to the bots channel that they had. 

**yeosang**

t!tg

**Tatsu**

🏡 | yeosang’s Poo Poo Slut Boy

**yeosang**

t!tg clean

**Tatsu**

**yeosang** , you look around and work on cleaning your Tatsugotchi's room. **(-1 waste)**

**yeosang**

t!tg feed

**Tatsu**

**yeosang** , you give your Tatsugotchi a tasty snack! **(+1 food )**

**yeosang**

t!tg play

**Tatsu**

**yeosang,** you entertain your Tatsugotchi. It seems to like you! **(+1 attention)**

**wooyoung**

yeosang

why the fuck is its name poo poo slut boy

**yeosang**

because he is a poo poo slut boy

he just is. 

**wooyoung**

… ok…. mr poo poo slut boy…

**yeosang**

thank you for addressing him as you should.

  
  


sliding out from under his covers, yeosang padded towards the restroom, shivering at the feeling of his feet against the cool tile. looking at himself in the mirror, he wrinkled his nose at the sight. he had a serious case of bedhead, and a little bit of drool at the corner of his lips. wiping away the residue with the back of his palm, he tugged his sleep clothes off before letting them fall to the floor in a pile he’d end up kicking to the corner of the bathroom until he felt like dealing with them. yawning into his palm, he reached for the cold water knob and turned it on before reaching for the hot, gradually upping the heat in the water stream, occasionally checking it with his free hand. wiping his wet hand on his tummy, yeosang reached for his phone once more and opened his friend server.

  
  


**yeosang**

good morning sluts

**yunho**

morning? it’s noon

did you stay up…

let me guess…….

watching……………………….

**yeosang**

don’t you fucking dare say it yunho

**yunho**

mr mingi_ow

**yeosang**

i hate you

**seonghwa**

gmorning

you say that you hate him because he’s right

yunho sent the clip of u subscribing. dont act sly.

**yeosang**

???????

i didnt even CLIP THAT

**yunho**

but i did <3

**yeosang**

that means u were watching him

ur not in the clear here u liuttle btich

**yunho**

but i was watching him to see what _you_ would do

and i knew u wld pull some gay ass shit

like subscribing to him

**yeosang**

HOW IS THAT GAY

HOW IS SUBSCRIBING AND SUPPORTING A SGTREAMER GAY?> HOW IS THT GAY?

HOW DOES THAT MAKE ME A HOMOSEXUAL

**san**

haha ur gay

**wooyoung**

we all are??????

**yeosang**

what’s a man

never heard of a man in my life

women only. i like girls. can i get an amen

**seonghwa**

please shut up you little bottom ass bitch. we know u want some cock

**yeosang**

anyway!

when are we meeting up

and where

**wooyoung**

we decided that we’re going to go to the amusement park u work at

**yeosang**

… are u joking

IM GOING TO MY WORK ON MY DAY OFF? 

WHAT IS YOUR REASONING.

**san**

you get a discount

and we’re all broke

discount time

**yeosang**

words cannot express how much i hate you all

FINE …. what time are we meeting up

**yunho**

is 1 pm good for everyone?

**seonghwa**

yeah that sounds good

**wooyoung**

good w san and i!

**yeosang**

SIGH……..

I GUESS……………………………

**seonghwa**

bottoms are so dramatic

**yeosang**

you really just use every opportunity you can to bring up that i like getting fucked

yes, seonghwa. i am a bottom. i like cock in my ass. i want a man to FUCK ME are you CONTENT.

**seonghwa**

very <3

**yeosang**

this is why no one likes tops

**_wooyoung is typing…_ **

**yeosang**

dont even wanna fuckin hear it wooyoung

**yunho**

we all know he was gonna talk abt san fucking him

**wooyoung**

i hate that you guys know me so well

**seonghwa**

ok can we all just shut up and get ready

i miss you guys

**yeosang**

YOU STARTED THIS??? I HATE YOU

**seonghwa**

whatever twink

**yeosang**

…. im jus….. im jus gon GO………

  
  


huffing out a dramatic sigh, yeosang set his phone face down on the bathroom counter before stepping into the shower. he instantly felt himself relax under the warm stream, the pattering of the water hitting the tile of the wall almost luring him to sleep once more. fluttering his eyes open, he reached for his cherry blossom shampoo and squeezed a small bit into his palms before rubbing his hands together and massaging it into his hair.

maybe he should jerk off? the thought of that excited yeosang a bit. it had been a while since he had actually touched himself. rinsing the shampoo from his hair, he reached for the conditioner and squirted some into his palm before applying it to his hair. holding his hands under the stream, he tilted his chin back and allowed the water to run down the front of his body.

placing a hand on his tummy, he trailed it downwards, breath picking up as he slid his palm right beside the place he needed it most and to his thighs. yeosang felt that he had a pretty average body and that there wasn’t anything too exciting about it, but he thought that he had a _killer_ pair of thighs and ass. honestly, he was glad that he was a bottom because that meant he could put them to use.

pinching the inside of his thigh before rubbing over it, his breath hitched in his throat the closer his hand inched to his cock. he still had about an hour until he had to meet with everyone, might as well have a bit of fun before then, yeah?

with his crazy work schedule, he never really had the time to touch himself how he did now, so he saved them for his days off. tracing his fingertips along his cock, he moved to lean his back against the wall to provide more stability to himself. his body was suddenly beginning to feel overwhelmingly hot as he wrapped a hand around himself, moving it tantalizingly slow. head rolled back against the cool shower wall, he parted his lips as he trailed his free hand up his chest to his left nipple, squeezing the sensitive bud between his thumb and index finger. a tiny whine leaving his lips, he quickened the pace of his hand to pump himself to full hardness. 

soft little huffs leaving his lips as he jerked his hand along his cock, yeosang rolled his thumb along his sensitive tip, collecting the pre-cum that had gathered there before smearing it back down himself as he worked his hand along his shaft. 

“god, fuck…” he mumbled, eyes screwed from the pleasure crashing over him in small waves. tongue wetting his lips, he allowed his mind to wander as he fucked into his own hand. oh, how badly he wished another man were there with him. hands on yeosang's hips, snapping his own against his as he fucked him ruthlessly from behind. how he _craved_ to be touched in such a way that would leave him keening; sobbing for more. 

but alas, he was alone. that fact never bothered him much, but still managed to creep into his mind the moment his head hit the pillow. or when he was jerking off in the shower. 

the thoughts of being so delightfully filled left yeosang breathless and on the verge of an orgasm. twisting his hand around himself, running his thumb along his tip to gather the pre-cum that leaked from it, and fucking himself with his hand had caused the familiar buildup of pleasure in his stomach. back arched against the cool wall, hot water raining down on him, yeosang hissed out a string of curses as he came, decorating the tile and tub in front of him. 

taking a moment to collect himself, panting quietly, the honey-haired male fluttered his eyes open, gazing up at the ceiling. he watched absentmindedly as the steam rose and curled in small swirls above his head, and decided that he should finish his shower.

rinsing the conditioner from his hair and cleaning himself up along with the wall, yeosang turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. reaching for a towel that lay on a rack on his wall, he dried himself off before wrapping it around his waist and retreated to his bedroom with his phone in hand. 

tossing his phone onto his bed, he threw his damp towel into the hamper before stepping towards his closet. fingertips skimming through the various fabrics of his clothes, he settled on wearing a baby blue t-shirt tucked into black skinny jeans, and a pair of black combat boots. reaching for his phone once more along with a pair of earbuds, yeosang grabbed yet another granola bar and stepped out of his apartment. 

stepping down the sidewalk to the subway station, yeosang opened up the discord once again 

  
  


**seonghwa**

why am i the only one here

**yunho**

because it's 12:30 and you're a freak who always arrives too fucking early 

  
  


snorting, yeosang typed out a reply.

  
  


**yeosang**

man, tops on their bullshit once again

**seonghwa**

excuse me

there's nothing wrong with being early to things

maybe i was just too excited to see you guys and rushed over

**san**

that's literally the same excuse u always use

**seonghwa**

shut up dummy

jll fucking smite you

**wooyoung**

you know, for being a top, you sure type like a bottom

not bothering to fix typos, key smashes

maybe you were destined to be a bottom?

**seonghwa**

Fine, you want me to type like a top?

I'll type like a top, then. 

I guess typing like a bottom is what I get for hanging around a bunch of bottoms. 

**yeosang**

wait omg this is scary bring the old seonghwa back

come back bottom passing seonghwa

**seonghwa**

Bottom passing Seonghwa? Hardly knew him.

Scary, intimidating, stoic Seonghwa is now here. 

**yeosang**

😭😭😭 wooyoung im gonna fuckin kill you look what you did

**wooyoung**

eye

he's being dramatic

just like a bottom. 

**seonghwa**

you're insufferable i hate you

**yeosang**

welcome back bottom passing seonghwa <3

**seonghwa**

that's it. im turning my phone off until you all get here. 

goodbye you sluts

  
  


letting out a quiet laugh as he stepped into the subway, yeosang was lucky to get a seat due to him being early for once. pulling a knee to his chest, he laid his chin on it as he popped his earbuds in his ears, heading to the spotify app to begin playing music from his favorites playlist. 

the ride was a smooth and simple one. despite bumping knees with the lady sitting next to him and having someone trip over his feet as they tried to wiggle their way past them, yeosang was relieved that no one had tried anything funny. public transit was usually a headache, so he relished in the days where it wasn’t an absolute disaster. 

stepping off of the subway, a swarm of families following after him, he began the rather extensive walk to the entrance of the park. hands slid in the pocket of his jeans and the hot sun beating down on his face, he spotted his small group of friends ahead. jogging up to them with a grin spreading across his lips, he watched as they all gave him a little wave.

“about time you got here,” wooyoung sassed despite the smile on his lips. rolling his eyes playfully towards the now black-haired male, yeosang motioned for them to follow to the entrance. the worker standing there was one he recognized, and so he flashed him a small smile as he spoke, “these are my brothers. adopted. my parents are very sweet people.” 

the woman only cocked an eyebrow and smiled, accepting the money that seonghwa forked forward for the discounted tickets. “yeah, yeah. adopted, i’m sure,” she mused, allowing the group of men to walk through the gate. 

stepping ahead of the others, yeosang observed the theme park that he had to see almost every single day of his life. strangely, the atmosphere felt different when he wasn’t there to strictly cater to the needs of others. suddenly, the screams of the people flying by on roller coasters and the giggling toddlers bouncing happily along the sidewalk didn’t annoy him as much as it used to. 

the park was quite a big one. being near los angeles, establishments _had_ to be perfect in order to thrive. there were dozens upon dozens of roller coasters spanning across acres of land, different booths filled with games that had children leaning over the counters and parents sliding more dollar bills along it to allow them the satisfaction of one more round. there were also little restaurants in the different sections, serving almost every food under the sun. the park was usually filled to the brim with customers willing to throw their money away on small knick knacks that they would end up shoving in the corner of a shelf, eventually leaving it to be forgotten. 

essentially, yeosang found that the majority of what the park offered was stupid, but it wasn’t as bad when he had his friends by his side. 

who, as of now, were elbowing each other in the ribs as they laughed over some joke that yunho had told. yeosang always loved hearing their laughs, especially wooyoung’s. he would never admit to his friends just how much he loved them, because they would not hesitate to make fun of him in a heartbeat, but he truly did not know where he’d be without them in his life. 

“yeosang, what’s the best thing here?” seonghwa interjected, pulling him from his thoughts. tapping his finger against his chin and letting out a little hum, he strolled down the hot asphalt alongside the rest. 

“well, there’s this one coaster that has like, all of these fucking loops. it’s kinda nasty.” yeosang spoke, causing san to snicker and yunho to shudder beside him. 

“no, no. i can’t do that. i will literally vomit if i ride that,” yunho shook his head. wooyoung merely laughed, elbowing his ribs once more. 

“what are you? a pussy? are you a pussy, yunho?” wooyoung taunted, only silencing himself when he met seonghwa’s protective glare. 

“do not make fun of the baby,” seonghwa scolded, reaching out to grab onto yunho’s hand, to which the taller blonde merely snatched it away from him.

“you all are the fucking worst. i’m sick to death of you,” yunho groaned, yet the smile on his lips told a different story. 

“c’mon guys, we can ride coasters, but keep in mind yunho's fear of heights. not wanting to ride them doesn’t make him a pussy,” san leered, squeezing wooyoung’s hand intertwined in his own before meeting his eyes, “besides, last night you started bawling because there was a spider on the wall of our apartment. i don’t want to hear it.” 

“hey!” wooyoung screeched, playfully punching his boyfriend’s shoulder, “that thing was fucking _huge!_ it’s only natural i’d be scared of it!”

“but to the point of tears?” san joked, causing his boyfriend beside him to whine. yeosang merely laughed and shook his head as they approached the rollercoaster that he had mentioned before, “god, you two argue like a married couple. when will one of you guys propose?” he mentioned, stopping behind the line that was forming.

“when we aren’t swimming in student loan debt,” wooyoung quipped, causing san beside him to nod. 

“true that,” seonghwa added, holding a hand over his eyes to block them from the sun as he gazed up at the rollercoaster, “this is pretty daunting.” 

beside him, yunho had quickly taken a step back. moving beside him, yeosang motioned towards the others, “you guys go ahead and step in line. yunho and i will play some games nearby until you’re done.”

“alright, pussies,” wooyoung sighed dramatically before grabbing onto seonghwa’s arm with his free hand and yanking him and his boyfriend to the line. yeosang turned towards yunho and flashed him a grin, reaching for his wrist.

“we can be like those cheesy couples. i’ll win you a stuffed bear that you have been ogling, and you’ll name it after me. it’ll be a happily ever after,” yeosang beamed, pulling him towards one of the various stands. behind him he heard yunho laugh.

“pretty sure you would be the bottom ass bitch clutching the bear and naming it after me,” he joked. 

“c’mon, why do we always have to bring the fact that i’m a bottom into everything!” the honey-haired boy whined, placing three dollars down onto the counter. the game was one where you were given darts based on how many dollars you paid, and had to pop a certain amount of balloons to get a prize. truthfully, yeosang was absolute garbage at these types of games, so he slid the darts over to yunho when they were placed upon the wooden counter. gathering them in his hands, yunho took aim before thrusting one forward, watching as it struck a yellow balloon. the noise of the life around them drowned out the next 2 pops of balloons that followed, indicating that yunho had gotten a perfect score.

“there you go!” the man behind the counter cheered, motioning to a rack of prizes that sit on display on one of the walls, “pick anything you’d like!” 

yunho nudged yeosang with a grin, “go ahead, pick whatever you want. consider it a thanks for getting us those discounted tickets.” with that, yeosang pointed to a rather sizable stuffed bunny. the man in the booth stepped back and pulled it off the hook, handing it to yeosang. 

“now you have to name it after me,” yunho jokes, flopping one of the bunnies stuffed ears over its eyes. yanking the bunny back, yeosang glared towards yunho, “do not touch my son. he’s just a little boy.” 

“but i just won him for you, doesn’t that mean we have joint custody over him? he’s _our_ son,” the blonde insisted.

“okay, but i paid for the round. so you wouldn’t of ever won him if it weren’t for me.”

a moment of silence was held between the two.

“yeah, you’re right,” yunho spoke, raising his hands up to show his defeat. grinning, yeosang hugged the bunny close to his chest.

“don’t worry, i’ll still name him after you.”

_______________

  
  


many roller coasters, shitty booth games, and rounds of greasy food later, the five friends all bid their farewells at the exit of the park. the sun had begun to set in the sky, painting it in beautiful shades of orange and yellow, the perfect warmth to describe the joy yeosang had felt all day.

“i’ll miss you guys!” wooyoung dramatically sobbed, clinging to yeosang’s arm.

“baby, we’re literally seeing them next week, as we always do,” san laughed, a sympathetic hand running up and down his spine in a calming manner. 

“but that’s so _long!_ ” he protested, keeping an iron grip on yeosang. yeosang pulled away, reaching a hand up to ruffle the loud man’s hair. “don’t worry, wooyoungie. i’ll see you soon. for now, though, i need to catch the subway back home. the last one for tonight is running soon, and i can’t really afford to miss it.”

beside him, seonghwa shook his head, “you know i don’t mind dropping you off and picking you up, yeosang,” he spoke, turning to look towards him. yeosang huffed, “i know, hwa, but i pay for this bus card. might as well use it.” with that, the conversation was dismissed, and the group piled into one big hug before going their separate ways. 

jogging to the subway station, only a few moments away before missing it, yeosang quickly slid through the doors, scanning the area to find that all of the seats were taken. reaching for a pole, he held onto it tightly to avoid stumbling when the subway lurched into motion. his legs felt like jelly from walking around all day, and he was sure that he was seconds away from collapsing right onto the floor, but the thoughts of his warm bed and sleep motivated him enough to keep his eyes open. 

reaching for his phone in his back pocket, which had been off all day, he had noticed that some of his friends had begun talking in their discord server already despite having last seen each other only a half hour before. unlocking his phone and getting on the app, he begun to read through the messages that were displayed.

  
  


**san**

yall did it. 

yall ruined wooyoung

**seonghwa**

elaborate

**san**

he has been nonstop crying since we got home this boy is INCONSOLABLE 

**wooyoung**

buthfygvfuhjnhbre the eteydy bear that Ssan mwon me is soo Warm…

**yunho**

idk san it sounds like you’re the one who ruined wooyoung

**san**

i didn’t know he wld act like this over a teddy bear

he named it after all of you guys

**seonghwa**

???

how does that even work

**san**

it alternates names depending on how wooyoung is feeling

right now it is named yeosang

**yeosang**

im honored

**wooyoung**

yeosanf… youre’ssooo warm and soft Ngentel….

**yeosang**

san 

pls get this man to bed

**san**

dont worry, we are happily cuddling right now

i made him set his phone aside so he would stop cry typing to you all

anyway, today was a lot of fun

i love yall gay ass bitches

gnight fuckers

**yunho**

goodnight ! i am also heading off to bed

**seonghwa**

me as well. make it home safe, sangie. love u all

**yeosang**

you’re all gay as fuck

goodnight stinkies

i love u *kisses for the homies*

  
  


raising his head from his screen, yeosang noticed that they were just about to reach his stop. feeling the subway slow to a halt, he moved towards the doors that slid open and stepped out. he knew his way back home like it was the back of his hand, and followed the same path he always did when heading home from work. 

finally reaching his apartment building, the moon now gracing the sky with its presence, he stepped in and made way to his apartment. unlocking the door, he instantly stepped in and shut it just to relock it again, sliding his shoes off. he was full on funnel cake and burgers, so he skipped heading for the kitchen and immediately went to his room. 

pulling his clothes aside from his boxers off, yeosang slid under the unmade bed sheets and plugged his phone into the charger. he opened the discord app, this time navigating his way to mingi_ow's server. 

scrolling up through the general chat, he read through to get a consensus of the conversation at hand before joining in himself. they were talking about overwatch, something he wasn’t all that unfamiliar with. 

  
  


**celestials**

mei is too goddamn strong

like why!! the fuck can that bitch freeze like 19483726 people at once it is infuriating!!!!!!!!!

**Proud_Simp**

Honestly, she’s overpowered, but that’s what makes her viable. You’re kind of a buffoon if you don’t pick her in ranked these days. 

**mingi_ow**

i mean, she still has her flaws. sure she can do incredible damage, but she’s nothing without her abilities. 

i think out of all damage heroes, hanzo is certainly at his peak

  
  


rolling his lower lip between his teeth, yeosang’s heartbeat sped up when he saw mingi’s name appear in the chat. before he knew it, he was typing a reply and sending it for all of the people in the server to see.

  
  


**yeosang**

idk bastion do be a little nuts on em

**mingi_ow**

bastion also has his shortcomings

he can be incredibly strong if you know how to play him, but can be incredibly weak if you know how to counter him

**yeosang**

tru dat

  
  


shutting his phone off, yeosang stared back at his reflection, absolutely mortified. the first time he gets to talk with mingi, and he’s that fucking awkward? who the hell even says that? yeosang could feel the heat radiating from his cheeks as he set his phone on his chest, groaning out. 

he felt it vibrate once more, causing him to lift it up and peak at the notification that appeared. 

  
  


**mingi_ow**

tru dat? 

hahaha that’s cute

  
  


there, yeosang opened the notification, sitting up a bit in his bed. rubbing at his eyes to make sure they weren’t deceiving him, he felt a large grin rise to his lips. it was almost like he were a middle schooler who got passed a love note from their crush during math class. 

the message was quickly drowned out from others arguing about the balance of the characters in game, but all yeosang could think about were those same five words over and over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my goshhhh
> 
> 400 reads??? im like so soft lol. i honestly didn't expect so many people to read it
> 
> this story is incredibly self indulgent, so when so many people commented saying they loved the idea or that they loved what was written, i was so flattered lmao.
> 
> and im sorry it took me so long to upload the second chapter!! i've had a lot of stuff going on in my personal life and a lot of work i've been doing, so updates will probably be slow. plus, writing around 4k words is a lot for me lmao!
> 
> frfr i feel like no one would genuinely be interested in this story, so im glad that people actually are. i hope you all enjoyed this chapter as well. leave me a comment with your thoughts <3 id love to read it and reply back to you


	3. with love

perhaps one of the things that yeosang hated the most when it came to himself and the life he was living was that he wasn’t doing what he wanted to do; what he had _planned_ to do. he had gone to college with big dreams, ambitions, and a bright future ahead of him, but then things fell… flat. he had graduated top of his graphic design major, and had an incredible eye for design, but not having the resources to continue to pursue what he loved most had set him back majorly. now, he was stuck working a job that made him want to do nothing more than lay in bed all day.

multiple times, seonghwa had offered to give yeosang money to help him start up a small online business. just paying for some adobe softwares, _something_ to get yeosang out of this rough patch he was in with his life. a business major, seonghwa was already on his way to success working under a company who treated him fairly and put lots of faith and trust into his work. wooyoung, a dance major, was now an instructor who had started working in a studio teaching young children the art of moving along to music. san, who was a chemistry major, was already working in his field, contributing his knowledge to discoveries and experiments in a lab that valued his hard work. even yunho, who majored in veterinary sciences, had found a small animal hospital where he put all of his effort into saving the lives of creatures. 

in a way, yeosang felt like he had failed them all; like he was the weak link of their friendship. all of his friends were successful in their own ways, working jobs that made them happy. it had seemed like no matter how far his fingers outstretched, his friends were always _just_ out of his grasp. he was never one to envy someone for their success, rather he was incredibly _happy_ that his friends had come along so far in their lives at such a young age, but he felt incredibly worthless knowing that he most likely wouldn’t ever get the chance to live those big dreams that played in his mind like a movie reel. 

on days like this, yeosang didn’t have any real motivation to do anything. he’d let all 5 of his alarms ring, not caring to silence them or shut them off. days like this were ones where yeosang would call his manager with a half-assed cough, complaining of chest pains and headaches. 

and that is exactly what yeosang had done that day. contacting his manager, he said he had been throwing up all night and couldn’t make it into work. it was rare that yeosang used his sick days when he _wasn’t_ sick, but that was how you knew he was in a bad state of mind. ending the phone call and nustling back into his sheets, he opened the discord app on his phone and navigated his way to his friend server.

**yeosang**

i called off of work today

**seonghwa**

oh yeosang, how are you feeling honey?

**yeosang**

not good at all

i dont want to get out of bed

i dont want to do anything, hwa

**seonghwa**

bubba, want me to come over? i have today off and will provide nice cuddles and will bring lots of chicken and pizza

**yeosang**

yes please

alternatively, one of the things that yeosang loved about his life was his friends, and how they always knew when he was down. they knew how to handle him and how to get him back to his normal bubbly self, which in itself was a feat. 

cocooning himself in his blankets, yeosang allowed himself to drift off to sleep once more, knowing that seonghwa had a key to his apartment and could just let himself whenever he got there. 

“yeosang, hey…” a voice spoke in the quiet of his bedroom. feeling the gentle touch of fingers brushing his hair off his forehead, he fluttered his eyes open to see seonghwa above him, a small smile on his lips. 

“hey bud. scoot over, gimme some room, yeah?” seonghwa spoke. wordlessly, yeosang rolled to the other side of his bed. feeling the mattress dip with seonghwa’s added weight and soon his arms sliding around him, the designer could feel tears begin to well up in his eyes. turning to face seonghwa, the man's hands immediately moving to cup yeosang’s cheeks, he brushed away the tears beginning to fall from under his eyes as he whispered in a hushed voice, "go ahead, sangie. cry it out.” 

and just like that, it was like the waves of emotions that had been crashing so violently against the dam of yeosang’s mind had broken. all of the negativity he had been holding in slid through its cracks, and showed itself in the form of an endless stream of tears cascading down his cheeks. with the embarrassment of his emotions overwhelming him, he buried his face into seonghwa’s clothed chest, sobbing uncontrollably. he absolutely hated being seen as weak or vulnerable, but seonghwa somehow always managed to pull his emotions right out of him.

feeling a reassuring palm rub along his spine and soft whispers in his ear along with occasional kisses planted against his temple had once again lured yeosang into sleep, his overwhelming emotions and multitude of tears finally wearing him out. 

_______________

waking up a few hours later in the same position he had fallen asleep in, yeosang fluttered his eyes open to spot seonghwa on his phone. shifting a bit caused the raven-haired man to instantly look down, a smile blossoming on his lips upon seeing him.

“hey there, sleepy head. finally awake?” he asked, brushing yeosang’s hair back with his fingers. nodding his head, yeosang felt his cheeks flush a soft pink. “seonghwa…” he started, but didn’t have the chance to finish before he was cut off.

“if you are gearing up to apologize, then don’t. you know that i will always be here for you no matter what. you’re my best friend, sangie. anytime that you need me, i will be here in a heartbeat. now, c’mon. i can’t eat all of the pizza and chicken i got myself.” 

at his words, yeosang grinned, balled up fists rubbing the sleep and excess tears from his eyes as he spoke, “thank you, hwa. seriously. i don’t know what i’d do without you.” watching as the other climbed out of his bed, yeosang followed after him, walking out to his kitchen behind him. 

as seonghwa opened his fridge and grabbed the food he had gotten, yeosang moved to sit down on his couch in the living room, blanket he kept thrown over the back of it now wrapped securely around his shoulders. seonghwa soon appeared in his sight once more, setting the boxes down on the coffee table before plopping down beside him. on instinct, yeosang had laid his head down on his shoulder, curling into his side. his friend beside him merely grinned before throwing an arm around his waist, pulling yeosang closer to him. 

"what kinda movie are you in the mood for?" seonghwa asked, reaching forward to grab not only the remote to the small tv yeosang kept propped up on a sad tv stand, but also for a chicken wing to give to said younger. yeosang hummed, reaching for the chicken before grabbing it and taking a bite, "can we watch tangled? i've been in the mood to watch it lately." 

yeosang looked towards the screen as it loaded the movie, excited to see rapunzel and her hot prince flynn before he heard his phone buzz on the coffee table. whining, he dismissed the sound with a wave of his hand. "bah, seonghwa. can you check that for me? i don't feel like getting up." the blonde male felt a light slap against his hip, causing him to giggle as he watched seonghwa reach forward to grab his phone. 

"ah, it's from mingi's discord server." yeosang sat up a bit, instantly pushing his face closer to his friend's in order to get a glance at the words displayed on his screen. 

"sangie! he's having a banner design contest for his discord! you should totally enter!" he gasped, phone held out for him to take. yeosang took it, scanning over the words before shaking his head. 

"hwa, i don't even have a program i can work on." 

"then let me buy you photoshop, or illustrator. whatever software you need. let me pay for the subscription." 

"seonghwa…" yeosang trailed off, shaking his head. eyes met with the other's, he felt seonghwa grab onto his hands and hold them tight within his own. 

"yeosang, listen to me. i don't mind paying for you. these are your _dreams_ we're talking about. i refuse to sit here and allow you to live your day to day life working a job you're unhappy with, a job that makes you so _depressed_ you can barely get out of bed." he paused for a moment before continuing on, "i will do whatever i can in order to support you. you were made to design, your work is so goddamn beautiful and if you don't get out there and kick ass, i will never forgive you. so please, let me just this once pay for a month long subscription for you. please?" 

sat in silence, yeosang took a moment to think about all of the words that seonghwa had said. it was rare that he opened up and talked about what he felt, so the younger instantly knew that it was something seonghwa felt strongly for. 

"fine, fine. i'll let you pay for my subscription, okay? just for one month. adobe's prices are fucking ridiculous."

yeosang watched as seonghwa's eyes instantly lit up, movie now long abandoned as he grabbed yeosang's hand and drug him back to his room to buy and install the programs yeosang had been yearning for. 

_______________

yeosang had to admit, one of the greatest feelings that he had ever felt in his life was opening up illustrator after having not used the program for such a long time. it felt so natural to him, as if the moment it opened his mind was set free and he could create whatever beautiful piece of art came to his mind. for now though, he was concentrating all of his energy into making a banner for mingi. 

sending frequent progress pictures to his friends and taking their criticisms into account, around 5 hours later he ended up with a piece that he was content with. 

going into discord, he reread the announcement and located who he had to dm the submission to. 

typing the admins name into the search, he opened a dm with them before sending his submission. 

**yeosang**

hey uhhhh

im here to submit some banner art

**jongho**

oh sure! go ahead and send it :-) and thank you for entering! 

**yeosang**

[ image attached ] 

here you go! 

**jongho**

wait holy shit this is so amazing

r u joking??? bruh

great work, dude. the winner will be posted in the announcements by tomorrow. 

**yeosang**

ahh thank you so much ,, 

it's been a while since i've designed anything, so i'm rlly happy u like it 🥺

**jongho**

of course, man. i'm sure mingi will love it, too 

have a good day! 

**yeosang**

you too!! 

taking a deep breath, yeosang pressed his back against his bed frame, rubbing his with his hand. he was a bit tired beside resting all day, presumably from doing nothing but staring at his screen. sliding his laptop off his lap and stretching, body cracking as he did so, he reached for his phone and opened up discord before walking to his kitchen 

**yeosang**

i fuckin did it boys

i entered the banner into the contest 

the mod said it was really good so i think that's a good sign??? 

**seonghwa**

YEOSANG!!!!! I AM SO FUCKING PROJD OF YOU!!!!!!!!! SEE BUYING U THE PROGRAMS WAS WORTH IT!!!!!!!

**yeosang**

SEONGHWA PLS

i love you 👉👈 thank you for today

and for buying the programs

and for getting me all this chicken and pizza

at the mention of the two foods, yeosang had opened the door to his fridge and pulled the box of pizza left. he and seonghwa had cleared a good majority of it earlier when they had resumed watching tangled after buying the adobe programs. deciding to just eat it cold, the male leaned back against the counter, feet crossed and heel tapping against the hardwood floors as he watched the chat. 

**wooyoung**

im so glad our little designer boy is back :'')))))) i missed him so much 

now make me business cards

**yeosang**

fuck you

pay me

**wooyoung**

ok bet

i'll literally pay u

**yeosang**

PLS NO IT WAS A JOKE

IM NOT TAKING UR MONEY!!!!!

**wooyoung**

I KNOW YOUR FUCKIN PAYPAL BITCH DO NOT TEST ME

LET ME PAY YOU!!! LET ME SUPPORT YOU!!!!

**san**

I AGREE !!!! LET'S ALL PAY YEOSANG

**yunho**

im literally so down i love supporting friends !!!

**yeosang**

IM GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!!!!

**seonghwa**

i already paid yeosang in cuddles, pizza and chicken, and adobe software

but i will also pay him more

**yeosang**

i fucking hate you all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

bitch stop!!!!!!!!!!!

**yunho**

wooyoung link the paypal

**wooyoung**

omg yessss

www.paypal.me/yeosangie

**yeosang**

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO IF ANY OF YOU GIVE ME MONEY I AM GOING TO BEHEAD YOU MYSELF

holding his phone tight in his hand, yeosang couldn’t help the grin that rose onto his lips. despite his friends being so much more successful than him, they never once hesitated to show him support through his trying times. they never once looked down at him for not working in his desired field, or thought of him as inferior. they all just wanted to help him in any way that he could, and he felt overwhelmed with gratitude for all of them.

seeing the first paypal notification pop up of exactly $20.69 from wooyoung caused yeosang to begin typing once more

**yeosang**

JUNG WOOYOUNG I SWEAR TYO GOD I AM GOING TO GO TO YOUR AAPRTMENT RIGHT NOW AND BEAT THE EVER LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU

then, the second notification from paypal popped up with seonghwa giving him $4.20, a little note attached alongside with it saying “sorry i bought you like $40 worth of programs earlier so take the weed number”.

**yeosang**

PARK MOTHERFUCKING SEONGHWA IM GOINGR JHIFYBUDGTIJOAKFEM1!?;KMLBFHIYUDCAYCHIKSL

SOTPEOIWBSHYFGDJ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**seonghwa**

haha blaze it

**san**

did u send him $4.20???

STOP STEALKING MY IDEAS!!!!!!

**seonghwa**

u snooze u lose motherfucker

**san**

i hate it here!!!

soon, yeosang had gotten an additional $10 from yunho and yet another $4.20 from san, and he couldn’t contain his grin as his fingers furiously swiped across the small phone screen as he typed out his next message.

**yeosang**

for real i am going to snap aand kill you all one day

can i be serious for a second

**wooyoung**

yeah of course, what’s up sangie?

**yeosang**

ok i am like

gonna start crying as i write this lol but

i am really grateful for you guys like soooo grateful

i haven’t been doing the best as of late. working this stupid job i hate so much and living this life i don’t care to live has really taken a toll on me. so much so that i don’t want to get out of bed and i just want to crawl under the covers and sleep everything away

but you guys keep me going, for real. our stupid little banters and meeting up with you guys and just. knowing that you guys are always with me, it makes me feel not so alone and bad anymore

it’s like, i always feel like a deadweight compared to you guys. you’re all successful in your own ways, working the jobs you were meant to work, having the life you were meant to, putting your skills to good use

and i just. am not. i work at an amusement park for christs sake. i feel so… unsuccessful and bad yk? and it weighs me down sometimes and a little voice in the back of my head keeps telling me you guys will leave me because of that

WHICH I KNOW ISNT TRUE AT ALL!!!

basically tldr; i love you guys so much and thank you for sticking with me thru this moment in my life where i am very sad and pathetic

**yunho**

oh yeosang

working that job does not make you pathetic, or a deadweight. none of us will ever see you like that.

consider this moment of your life a stepping stone for what is to come. one day, you’ll be working the job you’re meant to. the fact that it happened to us sooner means absolutely nothing, because there is no set time for how events in your life should play out. you don’t have to have or do some things by a certain age. that’s bullshit

especially because the field you wish to work in is _so_ competitive. no one is blaming you but yourself, sangie

**san**

he’s right bubs!! we would never see you in such a way

we all love you so so much and i know we joke around a lot, but it’s all out of love. you’re one of the most important people in our lives, and will be for a long ass time

we would never drop you over something like your job

**wooyoung**

yeosang i am going to literally smite you one day i swear to god

i love you!!! so so much!!! so goddamn much!!

you’ve been my best friend since we were in elementary. i will never leave you for as long as im fucking ALIVE

i know that you may feel like your current job and income makes you feel as though you are worthless, but that isn’t and never will be the case. your job and what you do does not define your worth as a human being, but who you are as a person does

and you’re a fucking fantastic person!!! you’re so sweet and loving and you’re so sarcastic and blunt its funny, and the fact that you are never afraid to speak your mind absolutely blows my mind

i’m so lucky to have you as a friend, we all are

**seonghwa**

i love you so much bubba

so so much

and i always will

you’re one of the most vital people in my life, and you never are, and never will be worthless. 

you are a beautiful human being. do not let the bad parts of your mind win this war you are waging against yourself.

we will be here and stand with you until the very end.

**yeosang**

fcikhafuck ii cant stop crinfng

i lvoey ou guys so much i cant bretaje

than kyou thank you thank you thank you

i love you guys so so much

**seonghwa**

PLEASE DONT CRY WE LOVE YOU

NO TEARS YOU HAVE ALREADY CRIED ENOUGH TODAY

YOU HAVE REACHED MAX CRY LIMIT

**yeosang**

fuck yoiu you cant tame me

**wooyoung**

you're under arrest for being the most perfect person in the whole wide world

**yeosang**

houll neve r carch me Alve!!!!!

**san**

you can barely even type i love you so much 

you been looking at a screen all day, why don't you get some rest? 

wiping a few stray tears off his cheeks, yeosang decided to take san's advice. slipping back into his bedroom, he hid under his bed sheets once more. 

**yeosang**

yea i think im gonna do that

goodnight gay people !!! i hate u all!!!

**yunho**

i love you yeosang <3

**wooyoung**

goodnight!! sleep well angel

**seonghwa**

night bubby, text us if you need us!

**san**

good! get lots of sleep <3 i don't want you to be tired for work tomorrow okay? 

drop by wooyoung and i's place sometime. we miss your presence :( 

**yeosang**

i will tomorrow if you can drop me off back at home

subway won't be running much longer after im done w work 

**wooyoung**

just stay the night n we'll drop you off at work the next day 

**yeosang**

mkay :( thank you guys

gn!!!! 

with that, yeosang powered his phone off and plugged it into the charger. pulling his blankets up to his chin, he exhaled a soft sigh before falling into a deep slumber once more, thoughts of all of his friends on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhm sorry this chapter is a little shorter than the rest !! 
> 
> also i feel like it's really bad idk ?? can't tell if that's just my insecurity or if it's genuinely bad LMAOOO
> 
> but !! i hope you all enjoyed it!! sorry it takes me like 10 years to write a chapter, a bitch do be doing online classes n it do be takin a toll on me 😎
> 
> but uhm! it's fine! we're fine aha! 
> 
> pls leave a comment!! id be more than happy to hear ur thoughts and reply back to u <3


	4. proud_simp

to say that yeosang was nervous was an understatement. 

he spent that whole night tossing and turning, frequently waking from his light slumber. he couldn’t quite remember the last time that he had done graphic design work, let alone for someone else. the fact that his banner was entered into a contest up against hundreds of other talented artists and designers did not do much to ease the anxiety settled in his stomach. 

it was 4:29 am when yeosang finally determined that sleep was no longer an option. throwing his blankets off of him in frustration, he huffed out a sigh and grabbed his phone from beside his head. he sat up and scooched towards the end of his bed until his legs dangled off his mattress and began to go through the various amount of notifications that he had missed while attempting to rest.

he scanned each notification briefly before swiping them away out of disinterest with his thumb, pausing when he saw he had a new discord dm.

from _mingi._

stomach lurching, yeosang quickly entered in his password and opened the notification.

**mingi_ow**

hey! 

i’m reaching out to tell you that you won the banner contest! 

usually i would just have an mod reach out, but yours was so good i wanted to reach out to you myself

**yeosang**

wtf omg im so flattered

thank you!! i’m really happy that you liked it

**mingi_ow**

nah bro fr

can i like pay you or sumn shit

i’d really love to support you and your awesome work dude

**yeosang**

ahhh thabk you;;;

thank* 

but you really don’t have to pay me!! it’s a contest silly, i chose to do it for free

it makes me happy that you think it’s worth money tho :)

**mingi_ow**

cmon, gimme your paypal

**yeosang**

wahhh okay okay fine

paypal.me/yeosangie

**mingi_ow**

hmmm how much would you usually charge for something like this?

  
  


yeosang could not believe what was happening. not only did he win the contest, but mingi was _insisting_ to pay him for his work. heart rapidly beating in his chest, he typed out his next reply with shaky fingers.

  
  


**yeosang**

uhhh,,, $20 \\.?

**mingi_ow**

ok so i am paying u $40

**yeosang**

WTF

  
  


he watched as he received a paypal notification reading that someone with the name of “song mingi” had paid him $40. slapping his cold hands against his flushed cheeks to try and cool them down, yeosang reached for his phone once more.

  
  


**yeosang**

u r a freak of nature

no but seriously thank you, i appreciate it a lot even tho it was NOT necessary!!!!!!

**mingi_ow**

of course my man

how long have you been designing for?

why haven’t i seen your work anywhere?? i know like, 10 other streamers who would kill to have a banner like this

**yeosang**

well;; i went to college for 4 yrs n got my graphic design degree

and if u want the truth, i haven’t been designing because i haven’t been able to afford the software haha

my friend paid for a few adobe programs for me to make the banner for your contest n that’s how i am here :-)

**mingi_ow**

tell your friend that i owe him my life

i usually hold a banner contest every single month but i honestly don’t know if i wanna hold another

i really like this one

**yeosang**

ah,,,,, you flatter me so much /// 

i’ll make sure to let my friend know haha

thank you again! 

**mingi_ow**

of course dude

thank you for entering the contest

what time is it for you?

**yeosang**

oh it’s currently 4:42 am for me

hbu?

**mingi_ow**

yea same

u live in the west coast? 

**yeosang**

mhm

born and raised in seoul tho

til i moved to the usa at age 12

**mingi_ow**

that’s so cool wtf

i was born in san diego but both of my parents came from south korea

**yeosang**

u live in cali??? 

**mingi_ow**

yep haha

been here my whole life, moved cities a few times though

**yeosang**

that’s fuckin dope

i was raised in washington but moved to cali 

college dream tingz

turns out im just broke as fuck now LMAO

**mingi_ow**

that’s just how shit is in cali

mad expensive

i was once in college but dropped out bc i couldn’t afford it

guess it worked in my favor tho bc now i can stream full time

i wish you the best with your graphic design though

i’ll most likely be back to commission you again :)

it was nice talking to you

yeosang? 

i believe that’s your name. at least it’s what your paypal said haha

i haven’t slept yet so im gonna turn in now hahaha

the only people who are up this early are up because they’ve stayed up, have work, or are just freaks. if you haven’t slept yet, make sure you do soon. if you have work, have a good day at work! if you’re a freak… well…….

**yeosang**

hahaha i haven’t really slept yet :’’’’) i was too nervous abt the contest djsfhdbsfdhg

thank you though!! sleep well mingi!!!! 

but yes my name is yeosang :-)

**mingi**

well then, make sure you get some rest soon yeosang

goodnight!

**yeosang**

goodnight! thank you once again for picking my banner <3 i am very happy

  
  


yeosang felt like he couldn’t breathe. placing his hand overtop of his heart, he could feel its rapid beating beneath his fingertips. not only did mingi pick him to win the banner contest, proceed to pay him for it, and say he wanted to commission him in the future, but he also asked him questions about his personal life. yeosang was convinced he was in a dream at this point. he took screenshots of the conversation he had with mingi before entering his friend discord chat. 

  
  


**yeosang**

JFHBDSNJFIKSGLRFES

GFHEBDWFUIJKDOWFIJBHVGDEHBJ

GJNHBFRGFYUIJEFBHDGBUHFUJIDWS

SOMEONE WAKE UP 

SOMEONE WAKE UP

IM GONNA FUCKING SCREAM

**wooyoung**

bitch wtf are u screaming abt some of us are trying to sleep

**yeosang**

[ img attached ]

[ img attached ]

[ img attached ] 

[ img attached ]

**wooyoung**

FJDSIHGFDHYSUJKAGSTDH

TRSGFIOSUYGFHWJIFIUHDYFEWHGFVBHEWJ

FDGVWFUBHDNWBYVTWYU

YEOSANG!!!! YES OH MY GOD!!!!!!!! I AM SO PROUD OF YOU

VDIUSHYGTVFDGYHUSIWF

ITS WHAT YOU DESERVE YOU DID SO GOOD!!

AND HE SAID HE WANTED TO COMMISSION YOU \??/ AND HE PAID YOU YEOSANG OH MY HGOD

AND HE ASKED ALL ABT U IM SCREAMING FOR U!!!!

**seonghwa**

what are you all being so fucking loud for 

**wooyoung**

SCROLL UP AND LOOK FUCKINGRBFHYTFVDHSJOKFVDGSYFTH!!!!

**seonghwa**

…

YEOSANG OH MY GOD

I AM SO PROUD OF YOU AND SO HAPPY FOR YOU

IT’S WHAT YOU DESERVE

IT’S WHAT YOU DESERVE!!!!!!!!

THAT’S MY BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**yeosang**

i feeli like ni cant breathe?

**yunho**

good morning

**yeosang**

YUNHIOP

**yunho**

!!!!!!!! what is going on

oh wait shit

YEOSANG OH MY HGOD

FUCK YEA!!! GET THAT DICK MY KING

**yeosang**

STOP IT

SOTPSOIHGUFHEGJIKODISUHBYUVDSH BITHC!

**yunho**

he’s clearly into you like. it’s so obvious.

**yeosang**

he is like, the most straightest man i have ever seen. u must be joking lol

**yunho**

i seriously think all bottoms are dense as hell?

he’s gay. i just KNOW it. 

**seonghwa**

he does radiate big gay vibes

**yeosang**

literally what makes you think that

**wooyoung**

probably

i dont know

the pride flag in the background of his set up???? 

i hate you so much

**yeosang**

the

the what?

**yunho**

YOU DIDNT NOTICE??? OH MY GODDDDD

**yeosang**

I WAS TOO FOCUSED ON THE GAME HE WAS PLAYING IM SORRY??? I DONT WATCH HIM FOR HIS FACE????????/

**seonghwa**

yeosang i am formally diagnosing you with dumb bitch syndrome

**wooyoung**

get well soon xo

**yeosang**

SHUT UP PLEASE CAN WE JUST BE HAPPY FOR ME PLEASE

I WON!! I DID IT!! AND HE WANTS TO KEEP IT!! 

**san**

YEOSANG

WOOYOUNG WOKE ME UP AND TOLD ME WHAT HAPPENED

IM SO PROUD OF YOU MY BABY!! LOOK AT YOU GO!!! OH MY GOD

HE WOULD’VE BEEN A FOOL TO NOT PICK YOURS IT WAS SO GOOD

**yeosang**

san is the only bitch in this server i respect

**san**

<3 <3 <3 <3 

**yeosang**

besides what if the pride flag in the back means that he’s just a supporter?

**yunho**

…. yeosang lmfao

**wooyoung**

girl aint no supporter gonna have a flag in the background 🤡

they will just post a tweet once like “i love gay people!”

someone do some digging to find if he is gay or not

**seonghwa**

on it sis!

**yeosang**

fdksijubhyvdgshujifvdoskijhubygvftcdrftgyhj

i fuckingf hate you all

except for san

**san**

he’s obviously gay

**yeosang**

i hate san!

  
  


yeosang stepped into the kitchen and opened his fridge. he didn’t have to go to work for another 2 hours, so he figured he may as well grab something to eat and a shower before he left. he didn’t really have much of anything to eat except for a couple slices of pizza, 3 eggs, and a pack of sliced ham and american cheese. reaching for the container of pizza, he pushed the refrigerator shut with his foot before setting it down on the counter. uncapping the container, yeosang reached for his phone once more to check his friend server where san, wooyoung, seonghwa, and yunho were typing quickly. 

  
  


**seonghwa**

YALL

LMFAOOOOOOOOO

CHECK THIS OUT 

[ link attached ]

**wooyoung**

BITCH! WE! BEEN! KNEW!

**yunho**

there was no way that man _wasn’t_ gay. he has total gay energy

**san**

now we have to set him and yeosang up

which, based on the screenshots sangie sent us, doesn’t seem hard at all <3

**yeosang**

can i please just sit and eat in PEACE

i dont want a boyfriend!!! please shut Up.

**wooyoung**

you a bitch ass liar!

like last week you were crying about how you wanted to be held and kissed

**yeosang**

tht doesn’t mean i want a boyfriend

it means i want to be held and kissed !! 

it could mean platonically. seonghwa holds and kisses me platonically

**seonghwa**

i only do it when you are sad

especially when you are sad because you want a boyfriend

you want someone who will hold and kiss you romantically

**yunho**

so a boyfriend

**seonghwa**

yes

**wooyoung**

i have someone who holds and kisses me romantically <3

**yeosang**

yeah?

what’s THAT like

**san**

great i love wooyoung so much

**yunho**

we get it…. u aren’t lonely…. we hear u

unlike some of y’all here, we ARE lonely!

so when we see an opportunity, we reach for it

just like seonghwa with that barista :-)

**seonghwa**

SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT U[P SHUT UP!!

**yeosang**

ahh, are you guys going today? 

what time do you plan on going?

**yunho**

around 5 pm!!

**yeosang**

oh swag can i join

i get off work at 4 pm today

**seonghwa**

YES PLEASE! act as my boyfriend so the barista doesn’t think im into him

**yeosang**

….

isn’t the point of this to show that you’re into him

**yunho**

yes

**seonghwa**

no

yunho shut up

i don’t want to be obvious. i don’t want it to look like i am DROOLING over him

**yeosang**

except you are???

**seonghwa**

but it’ll make me seem like a FREAK

**yeosang**

use that head of yours seonghwa

i'm convinced you don't have a brain sometimes

give him a tip!! tell him the coffee he made u was really good, probably the best u had even if u are lying!! say u like his outfit!! u don’t have to be a FREAK

**seonghwa**

sometimes bottoms have rights

**yeosang**

i fucking hate it here

  
  


the rest of yeosang’s morning went as usual. he finished off his cold pizza, took a shower without beating it, and dressed in his work uniform before grabbing his things and heading to the subway station.

it was hard to get mingi’s words off of his mind. he seemed so… inquisitive, and incredibly supporting. yeosang expected him to be nice, but not as nice as he truly was. he also didn’t expect him to be _gay._ just the thought of it had his heart racing in his chest. taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself down, he scanned his card at the gate before stepping in and waiting for his usual 8 am subway.

his groupchat was dead. the five of his friends were all scheduled to work that day, so no one was actively talking in the groupchat. it was the worst with seonghwa. he was always swamped with paperwork during the day, and would typically work through his break, too. once seonghwa was at work, you wouldn’t hear from him for the entire 8 hours he was there. yunho and wooyoung were able to check their phones during different appointments and classes, so it was easier reaching them. san was in the same boat as seonghwa, typically too busy with whatever experiment he was conducting that day to check his notifications.

needless to say, yeosang was a bit lonely. at work, he typically found himself sitting in his hot food stand, the weak fan blowing towards him not doing much to aid him in the los angeles heat. that’s _also_ where he found himself 4 hours later in his shift, feet propped up on a closed off part of the counter as he relaxed in a chair, only moving when people came up to order food or drinks from him. 

since all of his friends were busy at work, yeosang found himself lurking in mingi’s discord server. they were talking about how their days were going, mingi nowhere to be seen, so yeosang decided to join in on the conversation.

  
  


**Proud_Simp**

I’m at work right now, augh. Been working since 4 am.

**eclipse**

ah that sounds awful :(( i hope u have taken a break,,,, what time is it for u now? 

**Proud_Simp**

It’s 10 am. Only 2 more hours!

**yeosang**

hey!! you got this :D

i’ve been working since 8 am and it’s 12 pm for me now ,, 

**eclipse**

i feel so bad for those of u who are working :< i will enjoy the comfort of my bed for u ! :D

**yeosang**

haha it’s much appreciated!

**mingi_ow**

good morningfgjhjh

  
  


it seems that when mingi entered the chat, it instantly blew up. a bunch of people flooded in that yeosang didn’t recognize, bombarding him with a series of different messages.

  
  


**savannah**

mingi !! good morning <3 i hope you slept well

**Xander**

Good morning Mingi. Rise and grind!

**cubchoos**

mingi how was your sleep??? 

**yeosang**

morning mingi :D

**mingi_ow**

good morning everyone

hongjoong is announcing the winner of the banner contest in a few

the winner is amongst us right now >:)

  
  


yeosang felt his heart still in his chest. mingi was aware of him being there? biting down on his lower lip, he glanced up from his phone when he saw a customer approach him. he quickly turned his phone off and set it down, flashing him a smile as he tended to them. 

it was, as yeosang liked to refer to it, rush hour. the afternoon was when a lot of people came to the park, and when those who had been here began to order lunch. though as he worked rather halfheartedly, he couldn’t get his mind off of mingi’s server. hongjoong, who he assumed was minihong, had to of already announced the winner. were people congratulating him? was it even announced? what if mingi changed his mind last minute and chose a new winner? every single part of yeosang was itching to reach for his phone and check, but there was a long line of customers at his food stall that were hungry for lunch. so he served them all, and continued to serve them until a whole 2 hours passed and he was finally on break. 

yeosang made himself some food before moving to a park table, sitting down at it with his food. reaching for a fry, he popped it into his mouth and opened up discord once more. he was mentioned 4 times in mingi’s server and had 5 unchecked dm messages. he tapped the icon for mingi’s discord, navigating himself to the announcements channel.

  
  


**minihong**

@everyone 

we have decided the banner contest winner for the month of june! everyone congratulate @yeosang for his wonderful work!

there will not be another banner contest for an indefinite amount of time. mingi has decided that he would like to stop them for now, but that doesn’t mean he wouldn’t like to see your work! if you have any fanart you would like mingi to see, go ahead and post it in the #fanart channel!

we have moved the movie night from friday to saturday, and are still taking voting recommendations in the #movie-night channel! if you have any you would like to see, please send them to @jongho or i! thank you for your constant support of mingi and his streams!

  
  


yeosang felt a grin blossom on his lips when he read the announcement. when he moved to the general chat, he scrolled up to find an outpour of support for him. his heart swelled in his chest at all of the compliments and support he was receiving, to which he quickly began to type out a message to mingi’s subscribers.

  
  


**yeosang**

omg i’m sorry for my late reply but thank you to everyone who congratulated and complimented me! it was rush hour at work so i was tending to everyone. your kind words are very appreciated :D

**Proud_Simp**

It’s an amazing banner. You deserve every bit of it. 

**yeosang**

aaa thank you;;;

**savannah**

it’s true !! i like it a lot. you’re so talented!

**yeosang**

you’re all so sweet :’) i’m really happy i joined this discord server. 

  
  


as the general chat seemed to slow down a bit, yeosang decided to check his dm’s. he had 2 from mingi, 1 from minihong, and 2 from Proud_Simp. he felt his heart flutter in his chest upon seeing mingi’s icon, and he quickly checked what he had to say.

  
  


**mingi**

good morning yeosang

how has your day been?

**yeosang**

busy haha

i’ve been working since 8 am but i’m on break now. only 2 hours of work left. 

how about yours?

  
  


after checking mingi’s messages, he moved to check minihong’s. 

**minihong**

just wanted to say congratulations on winning the banner contest :-) your work was really good! i was actually wondering if i could commission you myself? if not it’s totally okay! but in my spare time i make music and have been wanting to find ways to promote myself for a while. i get a few gigs playing live but hfdgsuhyfudjs this message is getting long ! basically i want business cards but if not it’s ok!! but ur work is really good and fdjhsufds ahhh thank you im SORRY

**yeosang**

oh my gosh thank you;; but of course it’s okay! just go ahead and dm me what you want done and i’ll do it for you! i charge $20 for business cards, but if it’s a complicated design it’s an additional $10 <3

  
  


the final dm’s he had to check were from Proud_Simp. who even was that guy? his name was already a bit… off putting to yeosang. 

  
  


**Proud_Simp**

Hey, Yeosang.

What have you been up to?

**yeosang**

just work ahaha

how about you?

  
  


the guy replied to yeosang incredibly quickly. shifting a bit in his seat out of discomfort, he continued to eat his food as he talked to this… proud simp.

  
  


**Proud_Simp**

That’s sweet. I got off work, so now I am resting.

Is your profile picture you?

**yeosang**

ahh it’s good to get some rest

and yeah it’s me haha

**Proud_Simp**

You’re very pretty, Yeosang.

I’m sure your significant other thinks so, too…

**yeosang**

i actually do not have a s/o hahaahaha

**Proud_Simp**

Oh. I’m surprised. Someone as beautiful and talented as you should be taken, hopefully by someone who will treat you right.

**yeosang**

thanks dhfgjdhsj

**Proud_Simp**

Of course, babe. 

Are you into guys?

**yeosang**

im gfay hdsacdshnj

**Proud_Simp**

Are you now? 

What a good boy.

  
  


yeosang immediately lost his appetite. how desperate was this man to come onto him so strongly? his nose crinkled in disgust as he set himself as offline and moved to his friend server.

  
  


**yeosang**

YALL HELPPPP

THIS MAN IS IN MY DM’S CALLING ME A GOOD BOY BC IM GAYUFDSHYGVFDHSJK

HELP HELP HELP IFEEL SO ICKY

**yunho**

what the fuck? who do i have to beat up

i swear some men are freaks

**yeosang**

his name is literally proud_simp 

how EMABRRASSNNG

like what do i even say to him

**yunho**

how did he get ahold of you?

**yeosang**

he’s from mingi’s server

**yunho**

then i’d message a mod or even mingi himself. that behavior is just weird, especially if it’s making you uncomfortable

i bet it’s not the first time this guy has done it either

**yeosang**

yeah i probably will :// 

thank you yunho, i hope work is going well <3

**yunho**

it’s been a sad day :( but i was finally able to clear this pup who was struggling with cancer <3 he’s cancer free now

**yeosang**

awe :(( that’s so good im glad

my break is about to end so i gtg i love u 

**yunho**

goodbye gay boy

i know you’re scared of confrontation, but please dm mingi or one of his mods. you shouldn’t have to suffer with this, and neither should anyone else, okay?

**yeosang**

okay :( 

goodbye

  
  


he moved to clean his area up before opening his dm’s with mingi.

  
  


**yeosang**

i hate to double text like this but uh

someone from your server is like? hitting on me and it’s making me really uncomfortable

it’s a very… sexually charged way of hitting on me too and cjdhsafds i just dom’t want anyone else tohave to deal with it too? im sorry

**mingi_ow**

hey no don’t be sorry

who is it? i bet i know

**yeosang**

his name is proud_simp

do you need screenshots?

**mingi_ow**

that’s who i thought it was. it isn’t his first time hitting on people in my server

i’m so sorry. i don’t condone any of his actions

he had gotten warnings in the past, but this is his third violation so i’m going to kick him

**yeosang**

ahfds thank you im sorry

**mingi_ow**

you don’t have to apologize, yeosang. it isn’t your fault, but i would like the screenshots in case hongjoong or jongho would like to see them. 

**yeosang**

okay :( give me a sec

  
  


yeosang entered his conversation with proud_simp once more, screenshotting the entire encounter before sending them all to mingi. 

  
  


**yeosang**

here :( thank you for taking care of it

**mingi_ow**

hey, no problem at all. just banned him. i’d recommend you block him as well.

**yeosang**

i will ! 

honestly with a name like proud simp idk what anyone was expecting lmfao

**mingi_ow**

LMAO yeah you’re right

i hope that your day ends up better than it has been. from what you have said in the server, your work sounded exhausting, and mr. proud simp hasn’t alleviated the situation, i’m sure

**yeosang**

ahh yeah it’s been really tiring. but thank you for being so sweet

**mingi_ow**

of course

make sure you rest up when you get home, okay? 

**yeosang**

i will <3 

thank you again mingi. i hope your day has been well!

**mingi_ow**

i don’t like the idea of having freaks in my server so i’ll be honest i’m a bit mad right now

and i feel bad for not just kicking him immediately

especially since he dm’d you

**yeosang**

hey don’t feel bad :( it’s okay, you wouldn’t of known

you’re a good guy, mingi

**mingi_ow**

thank you yeosang

i’m happy to have your support

and to have your amazing banner haha

**yeosang**

pls;; you flatter me

i have to go back to work :(

**mingi_ow**

ttyl then?

**yeosang**

yeah :) 

  
  


yeosang was convinced that things weren’t even real at this point. the rest of his work went by pretty slowly. one subway ride later, he found himself back home and getting ready to hang out with seonghwa and yunho

  
  


**yunho**

seonghwa !! are you ready to meet the love of your life and actually get his name this time

**seonghwa**

BOY AM I READY

**yeosang**

woo!! i am very excited to witness it

**seonghwa**

sangie i’ll be at your house soon, okay? i don’t want u to take the subway >:(

**yeosang**

sir yessir

i’m ready :) just let me know when you get here

**seonghwa**

will do :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omfg i am so sorry it took me so long to update  
> the amount of support this story has received makes me so jhabfdsjfudhys i appreciate it so much :( <3  
> i am finally done w all of my college stuff and school stuff (ya boy graduated!) so i am hoping to write more :-) 
> 
> BUT HEEYYYY YEOSANG AND MINGI FINALLY INTERACTED! perhaps mingi is simping a bit....  
> thank you to all who read this story! i appreciate and comments you may have and will reply back to any you may leave <3
> 
> also sorry to end it kinda abruptly? i try to write at least 4k words per chap and i had already reached 4k so i wanted to save the cafe for the next chap since it'll be a pretty lengthy encounter :)


	5. late nights

yeosang was in the process of lacing up his boots when his phone vibrated in his pocket with a new message. he quickly finished tying the laces in a bow before grabbing the device and checking his notifications. 

**seonghwa**

sangieeee

sangirubfhdjiudybhjd yissjahbda

yeosaiufbyhanfusyagtvffghj

im outside of ur apartment brrrtt

brrrrrrrrt that’s me pressing the button to let u know im here

lo and behold, the sound of the buzzing blared throughout his apartment only a few seconds later. 

**yeosang**

okay okay okay

you can stop now im coming lol

with phone and wallet in his hand, yeosang stepped out of his apartment and locked the door behind him. the half-walk-half-jog to the lobby had only taken him a few minutes, but he couldn’t help the smile that blossomed on his lips when seonghwa’s smiling face came into view. 

“yeosang, you’re going to be blown away!” he gushed, reaching to grab onto yeosang’s wrist.

the blonde scrunched his face up before speaking. “wow, i can’t even get a ‘hi’ before you begin talking about your crush?” 

“hi, yeosangie,” seonghwa cooed on response.

“you can take your hi back. i don’t want it anymore,” yeosang grumbled playfully. he followed seonghwa out to his car, tugging at the passenger door handle impatiently before it was opened.

it wasn’t too late in the day, but it wasn’t too early either. the sun had begun to peacefully set over the horizon, casting hues of oranges and yellows across the los angeles sky. yeosang reached over his shoulder to grab his seatbelt and buckle himself in. 

“how was work today, sangie?” seonghwa asked casually before starting up the car and reversing out of the parking spot.

“it was fucking awful. busy as hell, weird ass simp man messaging me, and the heat was unbearable. i felt like crying the entire time,” yeosang whined.

“mingi talked to you though, didn’t he?” his friend asked with a curious tilt of his head. yeosang’s cheeks flared at the mention of the streamer.

“don’t bring him up so casually! give me a warning.” 

“how am i supposed to give you a warning without directly mentioning him?” 

“i don’t- i don’t fucking _know._ call him like, redacted or something,” yeosang fumbled.

“i literally cannot believe how whipped you are for him.”

the ride to the cafe was short, and soon yeosang and seonghwa were both greeting yunho at the entrance. 

“yunho!” yeosang called, running up to him before pulling him into a hug.

the taller laughed, his arms sliding under yeosang’s to pull him close. 

“hey yeosang. are you feeling better? i know work wasn’t the best for you.”

the mention of work caused him to sigh as he pulled away from the embrace. 

“i don’t wanna talk about work right now. we are currently on a mission!” he boomed, pulling his two friends into a huddle. “now listen boys. we go in, get coffee, and be natural.” 

“isn’t that what you normally do at a cafe?” yunho grinned.

“that’s not the point!” 

the group of friends walked into the cafe, and to no one’s surprise, the barista was standing at the counter. 

“i think i’m gonna pass out,” seonghwa whispered.

“soldier, we need you to stay strong!” yeosang loudly whispered in response. he rolled his shoulders back and put on his best face of determination before approaching the counter.

to be fair, the barista was extremely beautiful. he was definitely shorter than seonghwa, and his silver hair shone under the soft lights of the cafe. as yeosang approached, he greeted him with a smile. 

“hello! welcome. what would you like this evening?” the barista spoke, leaning forward against the counter ever so slightly. 

yeosang took a moment to scan the menu, humming out absentmindedly in thought. “i think i’ll have a caramel frappe,” he decided, eyes drifting down to the barista’s nametag, the one that seonghwa had mistakenly forgotten to read. he felt a gasp almost threaten to leave him. _what the fuck._

“alright, are your friends behind you with you?” the barista asked sweetly. yeosang clammed up. 

“uh- um… yeah… no! um. no, sorry. we’re on separate bills.” he inhaled a deep breath as he watched the silver haired male in front of him punch numbers into the register. 

“alright, that’ll be $3.08. can i get a name for your drink?” the barista grabbed one of the plastic cups, uncapping a marker before gazing back up at him expectantly once more. 

“yeosang.” he finally said. it wasn’t until he was halfway through writing his name that the barista realized what was said. 

“wait. yeosang? as in, graphic designer yeosang? mingi banner contest yeosang? the one i commissioned?” he asked. 

“that would definitely be me. and you’re hongjoong, right?” yeosang asked dumbly, pointing to his nametag. hongjoong laughed. 

“that would certainly be me. wow, what a small world we live in, huh?” yeosang laughed along with him as he stepped aside, watching as hongjoong made his drink before handing it to him. “i put in extra caramel,” he said with a wink. 

yeosang thanked him before making his way to a table, waiting for seonghwa and yunho to place their orders. 

coffee in hand, seonghwa marched towards him.

“you _know_ him?” he whisper-shouted. 

yeosang shrugged as he sipped his coffee. “he’s one of mingi’s mods. he commissioned me to make business cards for him, he’s an aspiring musician.” 

seonghwa visibly swooned at his words. 

“how can someone be so perfect? his laugh was so angelic.” the black haired man sighed before slumping down into a seat.

yunho moved to sit down beside him, calmly drinking from his plastic cup. “you could barely speak to him,” he said dismissively. 

“bah! how can you speak to someone so cute and _not_ freeze up!” 

“easy. just like yeosang and i did.” 

seonghwa sighed, defeated, as he stirred his cup of coffee by twirling it around at the base. the group sat and talked for a while, laughing amongst themselves at the light-hearted conversation at hand. every so often, yeosang would catch seonghwa’s gaze drifting over to hongjoong. he found it cute that seonghwa was so captivated by the barista. 

“you know, you can just talk to him,” yunho said, gathering all of the now empty coffee cups before moving to throw them away.

“it’s not that simple,” seonghwa whined.

“except it literally is. it is that simple. if you don’t do it now, then you may end up regretting it later on. besides, he’s been sneaking glances at you this whole time,” yeosang grinned. 

seonghwa whipped around to look towards hongjoong, the latter flushing when he was seemingly caught.

“okay, i’m gonna do this. wish me luck,” seonghwa breathed out. he was usually a calm and collected person, so seeing him so worked up over the barista had left yeosang and yunho surprised. 

“you got this, man,” yunho called as seonghwa walked off. 

yeosang couldn’t help but let his thoughts drift back to mingi. he hadn’t texted mingi back to let him know that he was no longer at work, and he felt his fingers itching to reach for his phone in his jacket pocket to let the streamer know. he wasn’t sure why he was so enamored with him, but each and every conversation that they had always caused yeosang’s heart to race in his chest. 

mingi was supposed to be streaming tonight. he mentioned in one of his streams one time that he doesn’t have a strict schedule due to the fact that he didn’t want something he loved so much to begin feeling like work. yeosang had to admire that.

the two friends sat at the table in a comfortable silence, fingers drumming against the table as they waited. soon enough, seonghwa walked back towards them with a bounce in his step. 

“i may or may not have a date with a really cute silver haired barista,” he boasted, eyes bright with his large smile. 

"see!" yeosang grinned, wrapping an arm around seonghwa's shoulder to pull him into a side hug, "we knew you could do it. now you can _truly_ fuck him into tomorrow."

"you can do what now?" a voice behind them asked. yeosang and seonghwa both froze up at the sound as yunho doubled over in laughter. 

"it's not—" seonghwa began, though his words were cut off by a small hand being placed to his chest. 

"i forgot to give you my number. call me after your shift." hongjoong spoke, a light smile dancing on his lips. he reached for seonghwa’s hand, sliding what seemed to be a piece of paper into it before letting go. 

“i’ll see you later, seonghwa.” 

with those final words and a playful wink, the barista bounded back over to the counter to tend to a couple who waited in front of the register. a silence was held between the small group of friends before they all burst out into laughter once more.

“i swear to _god!_ ” seonghwa began, “if you ruined my chances with him yeosang, i will take this to your grave.” 

“are you joking? did you see how into it he was? he totally wants you!” yunho insisted. he linked arms with both seonghwa and yeosang, guiding them towards the exit of the small cafe as he spoke.

“the way he grabbed your hand was so sensual, _and_ he had that little flirty smile on his lips. you are one hundred percent going to get laid by at least the third date.” 

“augh, don’t speak like that. i don’t want our relationship to be built off of sexual pleasure, do not give him that idea. as much as i would truly love to fuck the daylights out of him, i’d prefer if we felt a strong romantic attraction before i did,” seonghwa explained. 

“that’s honestly… really sweet, seonghwa. i’m kinda sick,” yeosang grinned. he felt a light punch from seonghwa hit his shoulder, causing him to giggle. 

“alright, well, it was fun hanging out with you guys, but i have an early shift tomorrow but i really need to get back home.” yunho said with a small smile. he pulled yeosang and seonghwa into a collective, tight hug, planting loud kisses on each of their cheeks. 

“i really needed this day out. thank you, guys. we should plan something next week with wooyoung and san. i kinda miss them,” yeosang spoke. his words caused seonghwa to let out a little coo as he pinched his cheeks, yeosang’s whines following shortly after. 

“you are so cute, sangie. we can talk in the discord chat once we get home. i’m driving you, by the way. no more dirty subway.” with those insistent words, seonghwa looped an arm around yeosang’s waist before guiding him back to his sleek, black car. the two threw a wave over their shoulders to yunho, who waved in return before getting into his car and driving off. 

once the doors were unlocked, yeosang slid into the passenger seat and buckled up, palms pressed flat against his thighs. he was nervous that he would miss mingi’s stream, even if it were by a few minutes. checking the radio time that lit up when seonghwa’s car was turned on, he realized the timeframe he had to get back to his apartment before the stream started was small. with anticipation welled up in his chest, he began to drum his fingers against his thighs, eyes cast out the window as he watched the various buildings of the city fly by. 

“do you have something on your mind, yeosangie?” seonghwa asked after a few minutes of silence. yeosang contemplated on telling him the truth or not. 

“honestly, i have mingi on my mind. him and his stream. i suppose i really just want to see the stream banner i made for him up, i wanna see the reactions that people have to it. i’m afraid i may miss it though, but it’s really no big deal. it’s just a _stupid banner_ , you know, i—”

“but it’s not just a stupid banner to you, yeosang. it’s the first work that you’ve made in a long time, the first one that made someone else so incredibly happy that they want to keep it for an indefinite amount of time. you put a lot of effort into making it, do not downplay your own creations. it will always be more than just a stupid banner, it’s your beautiful art.” seonghwa replied with a smile. yeosang sunk back into the leather seat he was sat in, a soft blush heated up on his cheeks. 

“thank you, hwa,” he mumbled, “i’m just nervous. about a lot of things. i don’t— i don’t like how he, or his stream makes me feel. like i have butterflies and shit in my stomach when i hear his voice. it’s disgusting.” 

seonghwa let out a small laugh at this. “there’s nothing wrong with having emotions, especially towards someone else. he seems like a sweet guy, yeosang. i may have to stop by and watch his stream tonight as well.” 

“but you don’t know a damn thing about video games. you’re like a grandpa using a smartphone for the first time. you’ll be asking me, “hey yeosang, where’s the follow button? what does a pogchamp mean?” and i am going to genuinely lose my shit,” yeosang giggled. seonghwa swatted at his arm with the back of his hand as he pulled up to yeosang’s apartment complex.

“i’ll have you know that i am knowledgeable in the term pogchamp, thank you very much.” seonghwa defended, parking right in front of the double door entrance to the lobby. 

“now get out of my car, you rat. i hate you.” he pouted. yeosang rolled his eyes dramatically as he unbuckled himself and got out, pressing the door shut behind him. 

“i love you, seonghwa!” he claimed, giving him a small wave as he pulled the doors of the lobby open. 

“i love you, yeosang!” he heard seonghwa call distantly behind him. he smiled to himself as he gave him a quick wave, bounding over towards the elevator before rapidly tapping the button for his floor. the thought of missing one of mingi’s streams, even if it was just the beginning, was absolutely abysmal to him. it was his debut as a designer, his first foot in the door of beginning online commissions. part of him felt like it was a dream that was finally coming true, even if the only person to _truly_ commission him had been hongjoong. but, if his work was good enough for mingi to want to keep it, perhaps it was good enough for others to want their own as well? 

feeling confident in what he created was a rare occurrence, and yeosang had no one but mingi to thank for that.

once he made it to the door of his apartment, he found himself scrambling to grab the correct key on his keychain before swiftly unlocking the door and pushing it open. just as fast as he had opened it, he shut and locked it before bolting into his room and flopping on his bed. he quickly jerked his laptop open, fingers moving swiftly across the keyboard as he typed his password in and opened chrome to log into twitch. by the time that he had navigated himself to mingi’s stream, he found that his banner still stood proudly. the smile that bloomed on yeosang’s lips was genuine, and the amount of sweet and genuine compliments pouring into mingi’s chat left him feeling giddy inside.

_omg new banner… wait it’s actually so pog_

_if you look the credit is in the corner… may have to hit this artist up for business cards or something!_

_wait can someone type the artist’s discord in the chat im getting married and havent found a suitable designer for my wedding cards_

_PogChamp PogChamp PogChamp new banner PogChamp PogChamp PogChamp_

everything sort of felt surreal to yeosang, like it wasn’t him who made the banner, but someone else. it almost seemed too good to be true, like tomorrow mingi would dm him saying it was all an elaborate prank in order to give him a taste of what the real world was like. but, all thoughts like that seemed to diminish when mingi’s voice cut in through the soft music playing overtop of his stream.

“yo yo yo!” he called out, rolling in front of his webcam in his comfy looking gamer chair. yeosang found himself moving to lay on his back, laptop resting on his tummy as watched the screen with rapt interest.

“that was kind of a cringe intro, i’m sorry,” mingi apologized, though the smile dancing on his lips told otherwise. 

“but hey! did you see the cool new banner? it’s honestly so good that i’m thinking of just stopping the banner contest for a bit. i really want to keep this one.” as he spoke nonchalantly about yeosang’s banner, he logged into overwatch and joined the practice range, picking tracer before beginning to warm his aim up on the bots wandering aimlessly around the area.

the replies back to mingi’s words were mixed. a lot of people encouraged that he continue the banner contest because someone better may come along, while a bunch of others insisted that this one was so good that pausing the banner contest for a while is valid thing to do. yeosang felt immensely flattered regardless if people advocated for mingi to remove his banner after a months time. 

“listen, as much as i love the banner contest, i also really just want to keep this one for a bit. not only is it amazing, but the creator of it is super sweet, too. hi yeosang if you’re watching this!” he beamed. yeosang instantly felt his heart stop beating in his chest. he quickly reached his fingers towards his keyboard to type in the chat, moving like a piece of machinery as his brain had completely stopped functioning at this point.

**yeosangie:** augh thank you sososo much ^-^ i had a really fun time designing the banner!! 

yeosang tabbed out of mingi’s stream in order to open up the discord app on his computer, ignoring the various comments rolling in complimenting his work in mingi’s chat.

  
  


**yeosang**

hey guys! i think i am Died.

**yunho**

I SAW

WHAT HE SAID

BIIIIIITCH

**yeosang**

BIIIIIIIIIIITCH!

**wooyoung**

what’s going on

**yunho**

OH NOTHING. JUST MINGI CALLING YEOSANG SWEET AND SAYING HIS WORK IS AMAZING IN FRONT OF A LIVE AUDIENCE OF ONE THOUSAND PEOPLE :)

N O T H I N G AT ALL

**wooyoung**

BITCH! THAT SURE DOESN’T SOUND LIKE NOTHING

**yeosang**

i think im diyinhg?

**san**

SOMEONE GET SANGIE LIFE SUPPORT BEFORE WE LOSE HIM

**seonghwa**

Ahem… 

**wooyoung**

???

**seonghwa**

I am Kang Yeosang’s doctor. I have some… devastating news.

**yunho**

Oh no… What’s the outlook, doc?

**seonghwa**

Not good… it is looking quite grim.

He seems to have this… this _disease._

**wooyoung**

Oh no!! Please doc… Please tell us what is wrong with our poor, poor Sangie.

**seonghwa**

I am so sorry…

But I have to diagnose him with gay. It is incurable.

**yeosang**

BITCH LITERALLY SHUT UP I HATE YOU

**yunho**

*crying* Not our Sangie!! Not our precious flower!! What will we do without him…

**yeosang**

IM NOT GOING TO DIE FOR BEING GAY???

**san**

sometimes i can still hear his voice…

**yeosang**

i literally hate it here

i hate you all

anyway im still gay panicking

who gave him the right to say that!! why would he Do that to me. i am literally so hurt

**wooyoung**

im just saying

i think he’s flirting with you

lol

**yeosang**

he doesn’t even know im gay??

**yunho**

anyone can tell that you’re gay LOL

but for real though, i hate to bring it up again but didnt you send those screenshots of that one simp dude to mingi?

**yeosang**

yeah i did

why?

**yunho**

because you mentioned you’re into men in them

so he definitely knows because you basically told him

**yeosang**

…

……..

………

say sike rn

**wooyoung**

LOOOOOL he really did expose himself

for good cause though!! now the nasty man is gone 

**yeosang**

haha what if you and the homie both mutually know you’re gay

**seonghwa**

you go in on them

also san and wooyoungie, i managed to snag a date with that barista ^-^

**san**

LETS GOOOO

NO ONE CAN RESIST PARK SEONGHWA’S CHARM

**seonghwa**

but yeosang already knew him

:)

**wooyoung**

PLOT TWIST??? PLEASE EXPLAIN

**yeosang**

OK LIKE I KNOW HIM BUT NOT WELL

I LEGIT MET HIM ONLY A FEW WEEKS AGO

AND WE’VE HAD ONE ACTUAL CONVERSATION

so it turns out he is one of mingi’s mods

which is very… surreal to me

he commissioned me to make business cards for him because he wants to start a career in music and plans on playing in some live venues

but yeah… didn’t know it was him until i went in and ordered coffee from him

btw, he makes some damn good coffee. hes a keeper, hwa

**seonghwa**

god he’s just

he’s so cute

we have been texting non-stop since i had gotten his number

he’s talking about mingi’s stream rn, don’t even have to watch it because he fills me in on all of the details

what if i told him little ol sangie was into his dear friend?

**yeosang**

NONOOONONONONO

NIOOOOOOONONOOOONOOOOONOON PLEAS ENO NO PLEASLKE NO NLELAKJHFBSAJ

ILL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS

I WILL KNOCK YOU UNCONSCIOUS WITH A PAN

BONK

**seonghwa**

I WAS JUST KIDDING

you have to do that in your own time ❤️

**yeosang**

park seonghwa, it is over for you

get ready to face my wrath

**seonghwa**

no ❤️

**yeosang**

i hate this man

  
  


yeosang tabbed out of discord once more to see mingi now in a competitive game of overwatch. he seemed to be able to take in little things about him as he played; like how he leaned closer to the screen, or how his tongue would dart out and lick his lips during particularly intense moments. perceptiveness was something that had always come easily to the designer, though he liked to put up the facade that he was nothing but oblivious. at times, he wouldn’t deny that he _was_ oblivious, but he certainly wasn’t as dumb as some people made him out to be. 

“honestly, i love support mains. they really are doing the absolute most out here for us shitty dps mains. it sucks that they get so much garbage. support mains in the chat, if you’re here, i love you.” mingi spoke up though yeosang’s laptop speakers, making little finger hearts towards the camera as the death screen rolled on in the background. though yeosang had never really played overwatch, he had an understanding of how it worked because of how much he had watched others play it. though it could never surmount to playing it yourself, which he _really_ wanted to, he had enough knowledge to go in and _possibly_ play well. 

yeosang began to type in the chat once more.

**yeosangie:** i’ve actually never played overwatch but if i did id probs b a support main lolz

mingi, who was occasionally glancing back at the chat, read yeosang’s comment aloud to the stream. he watched as a bright smile appeared on his lips once more, causing yeosang’s heart to do leaps in his chest. 

“well then, it’s the thought that counts, sangie. but how have you never played overwatch? i’m flattered you chose to watch me play even if you have never played yourself.” 

**yeosangie:** ahaha i don’t have the funds for some fancy laptop or pc that can run it TT…. i would definitely play it if i could

mingi paused a bit as he read yeosang’s comment, lips pursing for a second before he began to speak once more. “well then, i will just have to commission you a bunch until you are able to buy a pc that will support it. then we can play together!”

mingi’s chat seemingly exploded at these words alongside yeosang’s heart.

**yeosang:** haha i wouldnt even be close to your level of good!! i would do nothing but drag you down

“then i will simply have to coach you until you become my level of good,” mingi replied aloud. it was almost like he wasn’t streaming, like it was just the two of them and no one else. but, the constant flood of messages reminded him otherwise. 

**yeosang:** you’re funny ^^ pay attention to your game, boy

the rest of mingi’s stream seemed to go normally, with yeosang and mingi making playful remarks at each other every now and then. he could not remember the last time that he had such a fun time watching a stream, and even after it ended, his fun seemed to continue for the night when he heard his discord ping with a new notification.

  
  


**mingi_ow**

you know, i was serious about what i said on stream

gaming laptops are not only good for gaming, but for digital art as well

if you don’t let me give you the money straight up, i will commission you over and over again until you do get it

**yeosang**

but you barely know me, why would you do such a thing for me?

no way would i ever accept such a large sum of money from you

**mingi_ow**

i don’t have to personally know you to realize that you deserve every ounce of it

but getting to personally know you does sound really amazing, too

**yeosang**

ah you ^^ shush

aren’t you tired? you just streamed for 4 hours 

**mingi_ow**

certainly not as tired as you are

you worked an 8 hour shift, went out with friends, then came home and tuned in for my whole stream

trust me, if anyone needs sleep here, it’s you ^^

**yeosang**

wah… i don’t wanna sleep

**mingi_ow**

can i call?

  
  


yeosang paused for a second at that. he knew that in his sleepy state, mingi’s deep voice would lull him to sleep in an instant. 

  
  


**yeosang**

yeah go ahead

be warned, i am very sleepy ^^ i will fall asleep on call with you

**mingi_ow**

haha i don’t mind

calling now

  
  


right after mingi’s dm had reached him, yeosang’s entire screen lit up with the call icon. he hit the green accept button, watching as the ring around mingi’s icon lit up as he spoke.

“hey,” he spoke, voice much softer than it was on stream. 

“hey,” yeosang replied back, a tiny giggle leaving him. he set his phone beside his head as he shifted into a more comfortable position. 

“you honestly sound a lot different than i thought you would. your voice is… deep.” 

“does that surprise you?” yeosang grinned to no one in particular.

“a little bit… but i think it’s very pretty nonetheless.” 

yeosang found himself blushing at that.

“ah… you,” he playfully grumbled, eyes cast down towards his phone.

he could hear a faint chuckle on mingi’s end. “hongjoong told me that you came into the cafe he works in today. what a small world we live in for you two to meet like that.” 

“i know, right?!” yeosang burst out, “turns out my friend has been totally whipped for him for like, a week. you should see the discord dm’s. it’s a little revolting.” 

“it’s funny that you say that, actually. because since last week, hongjoong has been talking about this black haired man named seonghwa who came in and fumbled all of his words as he spoke to him. he thought it was really cute.”

yeosang found himself laughing once more. he seemed to do that a lot when talking with mingi. “i can’t believe we indirectly set two people up. it’s weird to think that we are probably close to each other. i wonder if we have run into each other and have just never known it. the world is funny like that.”

mingi remained quiet as yeosang ranted before he himself spoke up, “well, i am glad to know you now, yeosang. for the short amount of time we have talked, i have enjoyed it thoroughly.” 

yeosang merely let out a hum, eyes drooped shut as he nuzzled into his pillow.

“‘m so sleepy…” he sighed out, “your voice is so… comforting. keep talking, please.”

with a quiet laugh, mingi obliged, rambling until all he could hear was yeosang’s soft breathing on the other line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im soooo sorry it took me so long to update LMFAO
> 
> uhm. i don't rlly have an excuse aside from lack of motivation and also I Am Sick Like Fucking Twenty Four Seven 
> 
> but !!! thank you all for being so patient and sweet 🥺❤️ i hope that this chapter was everything and more ❤️


	6. friends

the next morning when yeosang had woken up from his slumber, the first thing that he had done was grab his phone. he was still in a call with mingi, which had reached 8 hours. through his phone speakers, he could hear the quiet sound of snores. a smile broke out on his lips as he slipped out of bed, keeping his phone in his hand as he stepped over to his dresser to get dressed. 

yeosang didn’t have work that day, and he was glad considering how hectic his schedule had been recently. the blazing heat of the summer had always drawn a crowd out to the theme park, which was beyond his understanding. he could think of a million other things he would rather do than run around under the sun for hours, but if it made him money, he wouldn’t complain. 

as yeosang shimmied on a pair of skinny jeans, he heard the shifting of sheets from his phone. 

“yeosang?” mingi had croaked out in a hoarse morning voice. 

yeosang’s cheeks immediately flushed soft red as he leaned towards his phone, “sorry, i’m getting dressed. give me a second.”

“getting naked on the first call? didn’t know you were that type of person, yeosang,” mingi joked. yeosang snickered as he pulled on a plain t-shirt.

“shut up. let me be productive today,” yeosang whined as he grabbed his phone. when he opened up discord again, he saw that mingi had turned his camera on. the bed that he had seen in the background of mingi’s stream was the same he was currently entangled in, the blue sheets falling from his shirtless frame. 

“ah, getting naked on the first call?” yeosang mimicked, causing mingi to let out a soft laugh. 

“let me see you,” he said, rolling onto his side and giving yeosang a look that was more than convincing. 

letting out a defeated sigh, yeosang held his phone up to his face. he made sure to comb his fingers through his hair in a haphazard attempt to fix it before mingi would see him. 

when he turned his camera on, he gave a tiny wave and smile. 

“yeosang,” mingi spoke.

“yeah?”

“you’re stunning.”

yeosang moved a hand up to his face, covering it as his cheeks flamed up once more. “you’re such a flirt, it’s disgusting,” he giggled. 

“i can’t help it! you’re amazing,” mingi grinned. 

yeosang turned away from the camera as he treaded to his kitchen, ready to tear apart his cabinets in search of something he could cook for breakfast. 

“do you have work today?” he heard mingi ask. 

yeosang propped his phone up on the wall behind his counter before shaking his head. “no, not today. i don’t have anything planned today. i may dust off my drawing tablet and try to draw today, though.” 

he bent down to grab a pan from the cabinet below the counter, setting it on the stove. he decided he would make some eggs and toast, something small that could kick start his day. 

as he reached for the eggs in the fridge, he could hear the surprise in mingi’s voice to his initial words when he spoke, “you’re an artist too?”

“yeah. i picked up digital art to make my designs look a little more solid in case i needed to hand draw elements of it.” he greased the pan before cracking an egg into it, casting occasional glances towards mingi as he cooked. on his screen, he had gotten out of bed and thankfully put a shirt on. yeosang wasn’t quite sure if he could handle looking at him shirtless for much longer. 

“that’s honestly so cool. being able to draw and design seems like such a nice talent to have. all i do is… kill people in video games.” 

“hey, don’t talk about yourself like that. there’s a lot that goes into being good at video games. you have to have good problem-solving skills, good aim, good reaction time, and good hand-eye coordination. you being able to kill it in overwatch just proves that you have excelled at all of those things,” yeosang pointed out as he transferred his eggs onto a plate. 

mingi was silent for a second before speaking up, “i honestly didn’t think about it like that. thank you, yeosang… you seem to always know the rights things to say.” 

yeosang chuckled before popping two pieces of toast in the toaster. “i honestly am not well-spoken at all a lot of the time. i get flustered easily. it’s just easy to talk to you, i supposed,” he drawled.

“i like talking to you too, yeosang. i don’t know… it’s just nice. and you’re pretty.” 

“stop it!” yeosang whined out, though the smile planted upon his lips revealed his true feelings. 

“it’s so easy to make you blush. it’s kinda endearing,”

yeosang merely huffed, reaching for his toast once it popped out. he moved to sit at the table with his plate of food, letting his phone rest on his back against the wood so mingi had a view of his ceiling above.

“come back, i miss seeing you,” mingi whined out. yeosang rolled his eyes and he began to eat. 

“you’re so dramatic, goodness. i’ll be back soon. you should grab something to eat too.” 

the two of them then sat in a comfortable silence aside from the occasional tapping of mingi’s fingers against his phone screen and the scrape of yeosang’s fork against his plate. mingi had decided to just order food for breakfast, and given the amount of money yeosang presumed him to have, he didn’t blame him. 

once yeosang finished his meal and retreated to his sink to set his dirty dishes in it, he heard mingi pipe up from his phone.

“yeosang, i’m gonna have to go because i have a discord call with some e-sport team. they’ve been looking for a hitscan and i fit, so…” 

quickly stepping over to his phone, yeosang grabbed it before giving the camera his biggest grin. “mingi, that’s amazing! i’m sure that you’ll get in!”

a warmth spread through his chest when he heard mingi laugh in response. “yeah, i’m hoping i’ll get in. it’s for a pro team, so the pay is well… do you want to call again soon, yeosang?” 

“i’m free to call pretty much anytime today, i think. i don’t have work and don’t have anything planned with my friends. i’d love to call you again.”

he watched his phone as mingi shoveled down forkfuls of the pancakes he had ordered, causing a slight laugh to leave him. 

“it was nice to talk to you, yeosang. and to fall asleep on call with you. you make little sounds when you sleep, i think it’s cute. i’ll talk to you later!”

before yeosang even had a chance to reply, the call had ended. he took a second to stare at their dm’s from the previous night, heart pounding at all that had occurred in that call. 

he navigated over to his friend server and begun to shakily type out a text.

**yeosang**

guys i think im gonna pass out/??./>

**seonghwa**

wtf are u okay

**yeosang**

so listen basically

mingi and i called last night

and we 

uhm

yknow…

**wooyoung**

don’t tell me…

did you fall asleep on call with him?

**yeosang**

**👉👈**

**wooyoung**

im gonna VOMIT

**yunho**

oh my god!!! minsang ship sailing!!

**yeosang**

PLEASE DO NOT GIVE US A SHIP NAME

**wooyoung**

this is the grossest most domestic shit ive ever seen

i hate e-couples

**yeosang**

we aren’t?? a couple???

**seonghwa**

i bet he complimented you a lot

**yeosang**

bye im never confiding in my friends again

**yunho**

WAIT NO v^v COME BACK

**yeosang**

you’ve lost me for good

i, formally, fucking hate it here

**san**

what did i come back to 

im at work can someone tldr all of the above convo

**seonghwa**

tldr

yeosang and mingi called last night and fell asleep in call

and mingi complimented him a bunch

i just know it

**yeosang**

he did i wanna CRY

guys hes so sweet

he’s not like… the typical streamer yk? like ugh 

ugh!!

this sucks!!

**wooyoung**

i’m sure all of us here love minsang and want to see it sail

but also remember to be careful, yeosang

we don’t want you to get hurt

and you haven’t talked to mingi much

and he automatically jumped the gun by flirting

i want you to be happy, sangie, but i want to make sure you’re following a path that will be good for you

**san**

i agree with wooyoung

you guys are cute!!

but be careful :(

**yeosang**

yeah, you’re right

ugh

i just get so whipped so easily

a man shows me any type of basic affection and im on my KNEES

don’t worry, i’ll take it as slow as i can

but he’s good at complimenting…. 

and good at making me feel good

he makes my heart go boom boom boom!!! in my chest

**seonghwa**

you guys are cute </3

i have my date with hongjoong tonight

i’m really nervous

**yunho**

don’t be!

you’re such a charming person :)

he would be a fool to not be into you

**seonghwa**

shush

i just…

he’s so cute. and i get all flustered around him

i can’t help it

whenever i think about it i get all giddy

**yeosang**

disgusting

im just kidding

things will be fine seonghwa!! i promise

like yunho said, you’re so charming ^^

and you’re so kind and considerate. you are probably the sweetest person i’ve ever met

honestly i’d date you

you’re probably one of those cheesy mfers who doordashes them food like “i know you had a long day sweetie!”

**seonghwa**

i'm going to kill you in cold blood

**yeosang**

am i wrong!!!!!?????

**san**

no you aren’t wrong

he’s done that to me once

i had a rough day at the lab and he doordashed me food from my favorite restaurant saying i deserved it for working hard

i can’t even imagine the type of treatment he would give his boyfriend

step up wooyoung

**wooyoung**

hey!!

i treat you well!!

**san**

before work this morning you told me you made cake for me to eat and proceeded to pull down your pants

**wooyoung**

be grateful

no one else but you gets to eat this ass

**yeosang**

bye

i don’t need to hear about how san eats wooyoung’s ass

i'm going to spend my day off being productive and not talking to you losers

**wooyoung**

wait no come back!!! T^T

yeosang turned his phone off and set it aside before retreating to his room. he sat down at his desk with his laptop and flipped it open, logging in and opening photoshop and illustrator. he figured that while hongjoong and seonghwa were out on their date today, he could work on his business cards to end his day on an even brighter note. 

the business cards came with a sketch that hongjoong had done, so all yeosang had to do was bring his vision to life. the sketch seemed to be full of life and color, with little added splashes of watercolor around the corners of the crinkled paper. yeosang studied them for a moment, trying to think of ways to incorporate them into the final design. 

after around 7 hours of working on the design with minimal breaks and his discord on do not disturb, yeosang had come up with a product that he was more than happy with. the bright colors reminisced with the ones on the sketch, and overall it looked like what he perceived hongjoong to be - a colorful soul. 

yeosang uploaded the images to a google drive folder before sending the link of it to hongjoong, knowing that he wouldn’t get a response until later since he was on a date with seonghwa. he had a ton of missed notifications from his friend group chat as well as some from mingi. 

**mingi_ow**

yeosang

i’m out of my meeting

would you like to call again?

ah you’re probably busy

that’s okay!

make sure you’re eating enough and staying hydrated

but knowing most artists, you probably aren’t -___- 

that means after you see this message you have to get some food and water

i plan on streaming around 7, so i’d appreciate if you showed up!

it was already 6:57, so yeosang figured that he’d tune into mingi’s stream earlier so he’d be there the moment it started.

**yeosang**

why are you the best human to exist ever in the world

but you’re absolutely right

i didn’t get any food or water while i was working, but i’ll get some now that you mentioned it!

i luckily finished right before your stream, so i’ll tune in ^^

**mingi_ow**

ah, i’m so glad 

though next time you work for a long time, you should grab a snack and some water before you start

just so its accessible and you can like

munch as you work yk

**yeosang**

lol you’re so cute ^^ i’ll make sure to next time

shouldn’t you be starting your stream now?

you’re still on the “stream soon” page of your stream lmao

unmute yourself and go talk to your awaiting fans :-) i’ll be here!

**mingi_ow**

wait oh shit you’re right

ok poggers let’s do this

yeosang relaxed back against his chair, finally ready to take a break for himself. he had spent his entire day off from work _working,_ but he didn’t mind it in the slightest. art never felt like work to him, it was when he could let all of the creativity and ideas he stored in his mind run free. the same couldn’t be said for when he managed the stuffy booth at the amusement park, and he realized just how badly he wanted to be a graphic designer. 

mingi’s voice cut through his thoughts. “hey guys! sorry i’m a tad bit late, i was doing something and lost track of time.” 

yeosang felt himself smile as he pulled his knees to his chest, resting his chin on top of them. mingi had opted to turn his facecam on for today, and yeosang made sure to get a good look at the pride flag displayed confidently in the back. maybe his friends were right, especially with the excessive flirting that had been going on between the two of them.

mingi was quick to load up overwatch and join the practice range to warm up. yeosang decided to take this moment to get up and grab a quick snack since mingi had been so insistent on him eating something today. he made sure the stream volume was up as loud as it could go so he could hear mingi’s voice from the kitchen as he scavenged around his cupboards for something small he could have. 

from his room, he could hear mingi speak. “i had a really good day today. i got to call someone i’ve been looking forward to calling, so it set the entire mood for today. i know i’m gonna go in and kick some ass in comp because of it.” 

yeosang settled on a bag of cool ranch doritos before jogging back to his room, haphazardly opening them as he sat back down at his desk. should he say something in chat? he didn’t want to risk his chat exploding and theorizing if mingi had a secret lover or not. he knew how stans on the internet could be, especially when it comes to their idols' love life. 

the stream went on for a bit with mingi switching from the practice range to actual competitive games. just like the first time yeosang had watched him, he was entranced by his gameplay. all of the shots he made were nearly seamless, and he owned every single game he participated in. it was a wonder why he wasn’t already on a pro team with his extraordinary skill. 

after an amazing win streak, yeosang watched as mingi stretched his arms out and faced the camera to speak. “alright, i think i’m gonna end the stream a bit early. my back is starting to hurt from carrying the weight of my team,” he joked. “but, for real, i’m kinda tired. i promise next stream will be longer to make up for this one being cut short! it was fun, i’ll see you guys in a few days!” 

the chat roared to life once more with an endless stream of goodbyes and random emotes, and yeosang decided to contribute a small goodbye even when he knew it would get drowned out in the sea of other messages. almost as soon as the stream had gone offline, yeosang saw a notification pop up in his discord. he navigated to the desktop app and clicked on mingi’s dm’s, seeing that he had begun to text him once more. 

**mingi_ow**

hey! did you watch the stream?

**yeosang**

hehe i told you i would! of course i did <3

i ate like an entire bag of doritos during it

**mingi_ow**

that is so hot of you

but i’m very glad that you ate, even if it wasn’t a proper meal >:((

**yeosang**

hey!! i’m out of groceries and i’m procrastinating getting them!!

i will continue to snack until i’m out of snacks

then i’ll go shopping

**mingi_ow**

you have to eat meals more often >:( 

**yeosang**

ok mr. doordashes all of his damn meals!!

**mingi_ow**

…

listen, i’m an atrocious cook

if i even try, i’ll make something completely inedible 

**yeosang**

lolol at least i know how to cook >:3c

anyway

your stream was really good

you did amazing today!!

**mingi_ow**

i think our call was what gave me the drive ^^

would you like to call again tonight?

**yeosang**

yeah, i’d love to! 

especially since i didn’t call you back earlier

sorry for that lol

**mingi_ow**

haha don’t worry i know you were busy

can i call now?

**yeosang**

gimme a second to get into bed and switch over to my phone, then you can :-) 

yeosang closed all of the apps on his computer before shutting his laptop. he stripped from the clothes and rummaged through his drawers in search of a pair of sweatpants to pull on. crawling into bed, yeosang plugged his phone into the wall and opened discord up once again. before going into he and mingi’s dm’s once more for a call, he decided to check his friend server. 

**wooyoung**

where is yeosang

i miss that gay

he is usually really active in the chat on his days off :( 

i mean i know seonghwa isn’t here cause he’s getting dick but what’s yeosang’s excuse

**yeosang**

getting bank mfer

i was doing hongjoong’s commission

he asked me to make him some business cards, so i grinded them out today because if i waited til after work i knew i wouldn’t have the motivation to do it

wanna see?

**san**

yes!!

yes!!!!

give us yeosang art now

the crowd wants to see it

**wooyoung**

^^ 

**yeosang**

[ file attached ]

[ file attached ]

there’s the front and back :-) 

he sent me a nice sketch to work off of so really he made my job so much easier

**yunho**

BUT YOU EXECUTED IT SO WELL?

HELLO?????

IT’S STUNNING!!

**san**

omg yesss yeosang OUTSOLD

graphic designers WISH they were kang yeosang

**wooyoung**

talented, brilliant, incredible, amazing, show stopping, spectacular, never the same, totally unique, completely not ever been done before

**yeosang**

guys 😭

i love you so much

thank you for always giving me the inspiration i need to continue!!

i’m gonna call mingi now and probably fall asleep on call with him again…

**wooyoung**

here we go w the gay shit again….

just kidding. he has a nice voice from what i’ve heard so i don’t blame you

remember, be safe, take it slow

we love you!

**yeosang**

i love you guys :(

don’t worry, i’ll wear protection

**yunho**

why do you guys always talk about sex here 

now i’m the only one with no one!!

this isn’t fair to me 

**yeosang**

it’s okay you’re so hot and sexy you’ll find someone in due time

goodnight losers

seonghwa, when you come back and see this, i hope your date went well and hongjoong is everything you wanted and more :3c

yeosang closed out of his group server with his friends before heading back to his dm’s with mingi. 

**yeosang**

i’m so sorry that was longer than 5 minutes

i was talking to my friends ;; 

i’m ready to call now!

**mingi_ow**

hey no worries haha

i don’t mind it at all

okay, calling now

true to his word, yeosang watched as the call screen popped up with mingi’s icon displayed on it. he hit the green phone button to accept it before settling back into his bed. 

“hey,” he said. 

“hey there,” mingi spoke from the other line. his voice was a lot more subtle over the phone than it was on stream. when he was on stream, he spoke excitedly and loudly. he was always full of bright smiles and loud laughter, and it made yeosang’s heart swell in his chest every single time he heard it. but when on the phone, he was so much more subtle and calm. there was a sense of comfort within it, like he had trusted yeosang enough to drop his online persona to be himself around him. 

“sorry, ‘m kinda tired. i stared at a screen for way too long today,” yeosang yawned. as he set his phone on his bed, he watched as mingi turned his camera on. he looked as amazing as always, though his brown hair was messier from moving his head around on his pillow. it was a strangely domestic sight, and yeosang knew that he could get used to it. 

“hey, no worries. i’m kinda tired as well, i wasn’t lying on stream. but i did want to talk to you again before i went to bed, which is why i ended it early.” 

yeosang moved to turn his camera on as well, propping it against a pillow so mingi could see him laying on his side. 

“i wonder what your chat would think if they knew that your attention was being stolen away by the artist of your banner,” yeosang grinned. 

mingi laughed quietly as he turned to his side as well. his room was dark, but his phone screen illuminated his face perfectly. it sculped his sharp features out of shadows and highlighted the rest of his face in a way that made yeosang’s heartbeat pick up in pace. 

“mingi,” he whispered out, eyes watching his, “you are so stunning.” 

“hey, i’m usually the one to compliment you,” mingi grinned. 

“you said that you live in california, right? in los angeles?” yeosang asked, balled up fists rubbing his eyes as he tried to keep himself awake. 

“yeah, i do, right in the city. why?” 

“because i really wanna see you. i really wanna see you in person.”

mingi paused for a moment, though his smile never faded.

“okay.”

“okay? yeah?” 

“yeah, we can meet up in person. i’d love to be able to see you in real life instead of on a screen.” 

yeosang’s entire body was hot, and he wasn’t sure if it was from his broken air conditioner or if it was from the conversation he was having with mingi at the moment. 

“do you think it’s too soon for us to meet?” yeosang wondered aloud, wooyoung’s words from earlier chiming in his head. 

“no, i don’t think so. we’re friends, aren’t we?” 

friends. 

yeah, they were friends. 

“mhm…,” yeosang hummed, hoping that mingi couldn’t read the slight disappointment yeosang had felt. 

“i’m gonna go to sleep. stay on call?”

“yeah, i’ll stay on call, though i have work tomorrow. night, mingi.” yeosang sighed, rolling over onto his other side to drift to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg heyyy  
> sorry i haven't uploaded a new chapter in like months  
> art school has been absolutely kicking my ass like no joke it's so hard and i was dying the entire time 😭  
> but!! i hope you enjoyed. sorry this wasn't too like... action packed but it's a slice of life fic so like 😭 (this is me trying to convince myself that this chapter was okay LMAO)  
> thank you guys for sticking with me and for all of your kind words during my unprompted hiatus...!! 
> 
> kudos and comments wld be appreciated!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/slutsangs) (18+)


End file.
